The Cliche
by CakeAndOTPsAreLife
Summary: Oliver needs some serious help when it comes to studying and so he gets assigned a tutor. Despite his protests, Felicity may be exactly what he needs. Felicity is less than thrilled when she finds out she is tutoring Oliver Queen. Just her luck she is stuck with the biggest playboy in the school, but maybe he has some things to teach her too.
1. Chapter 1

The Cliche

 _Chapter 1: First Day of High School_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Rated T for now, but later it will be rated M as the story progresses.**

 **This story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **I don't yet know how many chapters this story will contain, but I'm planning on at least 10.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

* * *

Felicity has always given a lot of thought to high school. All the different courses she herself can choose to take. All the things she will learn and hopefully stay away from all the stupid popular kids who always love to make fun of nerds.

Like seriously Four-eyes is so unoriginal if you want to give someone a demeaning nickname at least make it clever.

Anyway, High School is Felicity's´ ticket to university, which is her ticket to an amazing job where she will invent the newest technology and that is her ticket to eternal happiness. But before any of that can happen she has to get through the next three years.

Oh yeah, Felicity skipped Freshman year and jumped straight from middle school to Sophomore year. Thanks to her brilliant intelligence, and determination to not end up like her mother.

Starting out as a sophomore with people who have already been aquatinted for a year, and on top of that being a whole year younger than everyone else, and also being on a scholarship, is not exactly the ideal situation for fitting in. Therefore, the best solution Felicity can hope for. Is just to be invisible.

That means spending the next three years with her head down. Although that may be difficult when she plans on excelling in every class, there is a silver lining. As luck will have it her best friend Berry Allen of five years. Is also a very smart cookie, and will be attending Starling City High School along with Felicity.

Looking in the mirror has never exactly been Felicity's favourite thing. Right now, standing in front of her floor length mirror in her small bedroom, all she sees is her dirty brown coloured hair that never quite agrees with being tamed. Her dull blue eyes that always refuse to sparkle like all those girls on TV. Her slightly freckled nose and her big purple glasses, that have the habit of sliding down her nose, whenever she buries herself in her codes or building a super computer.

Starling High has uniforms in their school colours blue, grey and white.

Seriously couldn´t they have picked some more fun colours. Like yellow or purple or fuchsia.

Fuchsia is the best.

It´s always been her favourite colour in the whole world. She has always wished that she could pull of that colour as a lipstick. Felicity just thinks that the bold make-up choice will make her stand out a bit too much, or even her worst nightmare. Make her noticed.

Putting her hair up in a ponytail, trying to get all those pesky strands to behave, she straightens up and glances at herself. "Well, this as good as it´s going to get" she mumbles. Then she grabs her school bag and bounces down the stairs, all the while humming Taylor Swifts newest tune.

"Morning mum," Felicity chirps, making sure to add more cheeriness in her voice than she feels. "I can´t believe this is my first day in high school. I am so excited".

Her mother glances up from her fashion magazine, with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Yes, you certainly sound like you are," she says closing the magazine, her perfectly manicured nails sparkling in the morning sunlight. Miss Smoak puts the magazine down on the kitchen table, folds her hands, settles them on top of the table and gives her daughter a serious look.

"I need you to promise me something Baby Girl" Donna tells her in a confident tone. "Before your high school experience is over, I want you to try and have fun, to go on dates, flirt with boys and have endless fun with all the great friends you are going to make." Donna sighs and continues with a slight quiver in her voice. "I want you to promise me that you are going to try your hardest to make memories you can cherish forever". Donna finishes her emotional speech with her eyes glistening.

Felicity fiddles nervously with the cuff of her blue blazer sleeve, trying not to look her mum in the eye.

"Mum I´m just not interested in those kinds of things. Parties have to loud music, I mean come on, we´re young we´re not deaf. Does it have to be so loud? And as for the dating, it´s not like boys are ever going to be interested in me" she mumbles with a hint of sadness in her voice and still refusing to look at her mother. Afraid that Donna will see the sadness hidden beneath the indifference in the depth of her eyes.

"I´m not one those girls who will dumb it down and act all girly and innocent just to appeal to guys. I´m not remarkable and I´m not beautiful. I am just simply me" Felicity continues with a shrug. "Besides people think I´m weird so I don´t think anybody is going to want to be my friend. I have Berry and he is the best friend in the world so I´m all set. Really, there is no need for you to worry" Felicity finishes with renewed assurance and she finally looks Donna in the eyes. What she sees though is not sympathy or disappointment on her mother's face like she expected.

Donna Smoak is sitting on an old, worn down barstool behind their battered kitchen table, with a weird expression. The expression looks almost like….wisdom. Like she knows some big secret Felicity doesn´t.

Donna stands up, walks around the table to Felicity. Her tight blue cocktail dress and 6-inch heel the opposite of her daughter's style, but Felicity admires her mother for her self-confidence more than she would have ever admitted.

Donna places both her hands on Felicity´s shoulders and turns her to face her. "You are more remarkable than you will ever know," she says squeezing Felicity´s shoulders and looks her directly in the eyes "and one day I promise you someone is going to see that.

See you.

So please Felicity. Promise me that you will try what I asked of you"

Felicity takes a tired sigh "I promise I will try mum. For you, I will try". With that, she hugs Donna goodbye and hurries out the door to take the bus to her first day at high school. All the while wondering how on earth she is ever going to be able to keep her promise to her mum.

"You promised your mother what!" Berry asks in a to high pitched voice, looking at Felicity like she just grew an extra head. "Why would you do that City?" he continues as he stumbles over a slight crack in the sidewalk and scrambles for purchase.

His hands finally finding something to latch onto to keep himself from falling. That something just so happens to be Felicity´s arm and she tries to keep Berry upright but her non-existent balance fails her yet again, and they both go tumbling to the ground with pained grunts and "owwws".

"Seriously Berry" Felicity exclaims with an exasperated sigh. "When will you ever learn to look where you´re going?"

"Sorry City" Berry mumbles with a bit of mirth as he gives her a sheepish look. They head to the front doors of the school and when they finally reach them they just stand in front of them not quite knowing what to expect.

"So I guess this is it," Felicity says in a quiet voice – one of the few times in her life where she has nothing to say. "I suppose we should just….go in."

"Yeah I guess so"

Together they open the big wooden doors – seriously what kind of school even has wood doors? – and they step inside the terrifying building.

To say Starling High is big would be an understatement. The ceilings are tall. Everything is a different colour marble – mostly white – or made of wood or glass. The windows are at least twelve feet tall, the white columns rise up tall to the grand ceiling. There could have been at least ten Felicity's standing on top of each other and she still wouldn´t be able to reach the ceiling. Granted she was five foot four, but still. You get the picture.

"Wow" Berry whispers as they slowly go further and further into the huge school. "I knew we would never be able to afford this without our scholarships, but this school is just insane. The kids going here must be filthy rich".

Felicity nods, still not having found her voice just yet. Her eyes as big as saucers as she takes everything in.

Children bustling all around them. Chattering excitedly. Out of nowhere, and to felicity's complete surprise someone crashes into her and she goes for the second time that day, tumbling to the ground.

She loses her glasses, and she lands painfully on the floor, her knees aching. It takes her a few seconds to register what happened, but when she finally does all she hears is laughter. Mean, derogatory, vile laughter.

Oh god, they are laughing at me Felicity thinks desperately. Please stop laughing at me is the only thing going through her mind as she scrambles around on the floor for her glasses. When she finally finds them she pops them on, and at last glances up, at the people laughing at her.

Fear and anger completely overtaking her. Mostly fear though. There is a big group of people standing right above her. The guy right in front looks down at her with disgust on his face and sneers "Watch where you´re going freak". Felicity assumes this is the guy that crashed into her.

He has a mean face with cruel eyes and Felicity is about to burst into tears when she glances behind him and her eyes land on the most gorgeous boy she has ever seen in her entire life. He has sandy blond, floppy hair and the bluest eyes ever. Of course, he doesn't even spare her a glance as he looks at the mean boy with a bored expression on his face.

"Come on Todd," he tells him. "Let's go". Todd, the gorgeous guy, and all the other onlookers continue on.

Berry hurries to help Felicity up and asks her in a worried voice "Oh my god are you okay? What a jerk."

Felicity just stands up and with an exasperated huff and tears in her eyes, as she mutters, "I knew it. High school is so going to suck."


	2. Chapter 2

The Cliche

 _Chapter 2: First Day as Seniors_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Rated T for now, but later it will be rated M as the story progresses.**

 **This story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **I don't yet know how many chapters this story will contain, but I'm planning on at least 10.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

* * *

2 years later

I can´t wait to chat with Mrs. Gilberts about Queen Consolidates latest computer processor. I mean the power behind that is like insane. Not insane as in cray-cray but insane as in absolutely, and totally awesome. Maybe we get to finish our conversation about the latest theories on quantum computers that I´ve been reading up on in the summer holiday. The concept is truly fascination. The concept of quantum computers, not summer holiday. Summer holiday is not exactly fascination although it does give me a much-needed break from all the airheads I´m unfortunately surrounded by on a regular basis. Maybe I should-

Felicity is jarred out of her internal ramble when the locker next to hers is slammed open.

Felicity turns towards the noise and sees her best friend Barry stuffing books into his overflowing locker. Whilst he is struggling to push everything back just enough, so he can slam the locker shut without anything falling out, Felicity takes the opportunity to observe him.

His brown hair is sticking out in every direction as always – it´s like he never heard of a brush – his uniform is rumpled like he rushed to put in on this morning and didn´t have time to fix his crooked tie. It all suggest he woke up too late this morning, which also explains why Felicity had to take the bus to school when he neglected to show up on time and drive her in his dads old, beat up, dark green, Ford.

Felicity would have waited for him but Barry being late is not a new concept. Which is the complete opposite of Felicity. She hates being late. Can´t stand it. So, she decided to take the bus just in case.

"Morning City" Barry yawns and gives her a smile, flashing his perfectly straight teeth. He has always had nice teeth she thinks. It gives him that perfect smile.

"Morning Barry. Now tell me, how is that you manage to be late on our first day as seniors in high school?" she raises her eyebrows at him and gives him an exasperated look.

He groans and tries to straighten up his tie. Not having much success and instead of making it worse. "My stupid alarm chose not to work today and on top of that I couldn´t find my keys"

Felicity can´t help but snicker. She reaches up and swats his hands away, so she can fix his tie. Barry always loses his keys. It´s just who he is, the lovable dummy she thinks.

They turn and start walking toward their first lesson of the day. English. They both hated the subject. It´s confusing. All that grammar and stupid literature. No facts, it´s all about interpretation. They both preferred AP maths, AP Physics, AP biology – Barry's favourite – and Felicity´s favourite, AP programming. He wasn´t in Felicity´s programming class since that subject didn´t really interest him. But he was one of the only people in the world – next to her programming professor Mrs. Gilbert – that encourages her obsession with technology.

"I can´t believe we are seniors," he says. "Only one more year and then we are free. I can´t wait to go to university and only study what I´m actually interested in."

"I know what you mean. High school hasn´t exactly been our friend."

"No, but so far the first day of senior year is going a lot better, than our first day as sophomores"

Felicity can just hear the mirth in his voice.

"Argh, don´t remind okay" she groans. "That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." She drops her head in her hands and tries to stop the memorize from flooding her more, but to no avail. She can still hear all those mean kids laughing at her.

They both filter into the English classroom and find their designated seats upfront.

They may not be their favourite subject and much to Felicity´s chagrin she doesn´t always get an A. Actually, she has yet to get an A in English. It doesn´t matter how hard she works, at the end of the day she just doesn´t get it.

But that doesn´t stop her from trying. She needs to get that A by the end of senior year. She needs and absolutely wants that perfect GPA, and she is so close. She really is. She aces every class except for English and Gym.

Stupid Gym.

Why having Gym all through-out high school will always be a complete mystery to her.

Felicity is forced to postpone her internal grumbling when the teacher arrives. Mr. Geffrey is a short man, without only a few grey hairs on his head. He only ever wears these uncomfortably looking sweaters that are made of wool. How does he stand it? Doesn´t it make him itch like crazy?

Apparently not, because in the last two years that Felicity has known him, he has never ever worn anything other than them. At it´s only the same 8 sweaters he wears. Never a knew uncomfortably looking one. It´s only ever been the same 8 ones.

Mr. Geffrey claps his hands to get everyone´s attention and writes a welcome back on the blackboard. His attempt to quiet down the noise proves futile, as everyone just continues to rattle on about all their exciting summer adventures.

Despite how many times Mr. Geffrey claps his hands, the noise level stays the same until HE walks in.

Oliver Queen.

The captain of the lacrosse team, the most popular guy in the whole school, resident playboy and the most gorgeous person Felicity has ever laid her eyes on.

Not that she would ever admit that out loud. Not even to Barry.

But if you saw this guy, your jaw would drop too. His sandy blond is cut very short – which Felicity likes way better than that floppy hair he had as a sophomore – his eyes. Oh, his eyes are dark blue and have the power to suck you into his orb.

And his body.

Oliver Queen has the body of a Greek God. All that hard training for lacrosse definitely pays off.

Don´t get Felicity wrong, she absolutely loathes the guy. He is arrogant, conceded, selfish and makes her clench her hands into fists.

She hates him.

He never takes anything seriously. He treats school like it´s a joke and he sleeps around with like…. everyone. Okay everyone is a bit exaggerating, but he does it with a lot of girls.

Oliver was the gorgeous guy standing behind Todd, that caught her eye that day. Over the last two years, she learned that he literally has the power to make anyone's high school experience either great or miserable.

Lucky for Felicity, Oliver doesn´t even know she exists and even if he did she would still loathe him.

He is a total fuckboy.

All eyes were on Oliver and his partner in crime, Tommy Merlin. Those two are thick as thieves and just as cunning. They had the entire school at their feet. Even the teachers. With the exception, of Mr. Geffrey.

For some reason, Mr. Geffrey has never fallen for the two boys charm. Of course, it could be because they never take the class seriously.

The two boys sit down together, in the back of the class whilst Mr. Geffrey gives them both a pointed look. "Glad you could make it boys, now if you would please be quiet. And focus"

"Don´t fret it Mr. G" Oliver drawled. "You have our undivided attention".

This was followed by the class erupting in snickers.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. I appreciate it."

What a douche Felicity can´t help but think. So rude. She spared him a glance to see if he indeed was paying attention. He wasn´t. He was busy texting on his phone and not even being discreet about it.

Felicity scoffs and for the rest of the lesson, focuses on the teacher. Oliver Queen didn´t even enter her thoughts once.

* * *

Starling Highs cafeteria is much like any other school cafeteria when it comes to the social aspect.

Everybody has a place. A regular table, that they always sit in, no matter what.

Barry and Felicity have a small table for themselves. In a corner, far away from all the high school drama. The table is right next to a window. This gives them a gorgeous view of the school grounds. Starling High starts in late August and the trees are a deep green. The grass is perfectly trimmed. Flowers in full bloom everywhere. You can say a lot about Starling High.

But you can´t say it isn´t a beautiful place.

And that´s where the school's similarity with any other high school, ends. The school is made of dark red bricks, that stretch over hundreds of acres. There are grey stone steps leading up to the school.

Steps Felicity has had many unfortunate accidents on when she was babbling to Berry about her favourite hobby.

Hacking.

A hobby she most definitely kept on the DL. Not because she is bad at it, in fact, she is remarkable – the word her mum would always use to describe her – but because her hobby, isn´t always exactly….legal.

There are loads of fields surrounding the school, tennis courts, loads of pools and an ice rink.

That's right.

The school has a freaking ice rink. Of course, it´s only open during the winter, but still. That´s freaking cool.

There is a huge parking lot for all the rich kid's fancy cars. We´re talking Mercedes, Maserati's, Porsches and Cadillac's. In all the colours you can possibly imagine.

Seriously.

Like these kids aren´t spoiled enough already.

Why not add a contest between them all, to see who can talk their parents into buying them the most expensive car.

Little fun fact. If you can only afford to go to this school on a scholarship you will be mocked, treated like a dirty outsider and looked down on. If there is one thing SH teaches you.

It´s if you have no money, you have no worth.

* * *

"Why am I here," Oliver Queen asks the principle in a bored tone.

"Why do you think?" the principle gives Oliver a small goading smile.

"Before I admit to anything, why don´t you just tell me?" Oliver crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Miss Green defiantly.

Miss. Green sighs, gets up, walks around her big oak desk and sits down on it in front of Oliver. She herself crosses her arms over her chest and tells Oliver. "Mr. Queen you are failing Maths, Biology, Social Studies and pretty much every subject except English and Gym"

"But I don…" Oliver starts but Miss. Green stops him with a wave of her hand.

"I don´t want to hear any excuses. These are the facts. Now what I want to do is talk to you about the solution to your problem"

"I don't have a problem" he insists. "So I´m not great at most as my subjects, but so what? It´s not like it matters. My parents are great at making my problems go away" He winks at Miss. Green with a cocky smirk.

Miss Green just give him a deadpanned look and tells him in a serious tone "Mr. Queen I have already spoken with your parents and they have agreed that this year you need to start making an effort."

Oliver sits up fast with a shocked expression. "You talked to my parents?"

"Yes. I did and before you interrupt me" she gives him a pointed look when he starts to protest. "We have already come up with terms for your senior year. Now I wouldn't have let you even become a senior if it wasn´t for your parents…. persuasiveness" she stands up straighter and gives what can only be described as an exasperated huff.

"You will attend tutoring every day after school. Lacrosse practice doesn´t start for another three weeks. If your grades have not improved enough by then you will no longer be a part of the team."

This news makes Oliver stand up, anger and dread coursing through him. "You can´t do that. I´m team captain. Coach would never allo.."

Miss Green cuts him off yet again. "I have already spoken with Coach Locke about this and he agrees. The rules are, you have to have a certain GPA to be a part of the team and judging from your results junior year. You do not qualify."

Oliver looks like he is about ready to punch everything in sight, but he remains quiet and listens to the rest of her terms"

"You will also have to pass all your January midterms to be allowed to graduate this school year, or else you will have to repeat your senior year."

When Oliver hears this all, he feels is fear. Fear that he will have to stay in high school for two more years. Fear that he will watch all his friends move on to more fun things whilst he is stuck in this stupid place. Fear that he will prove his father right, and be just as big a screwup as his father has always believed him to be.

Oliver looks up at Miss. Green and sighs in defeat. "Where do I meet this tutor?"

* * *

The school's library is without a doubt one of Felicity´s favourite places to be. For one it´s huge, so it´s easy to just disappear, and hide in one of its nooks and crannies. There are thousands of books on row after row of shelves. Big, long, gorgeous, wooden shelves. It smells like books in here. It´s always warm. Even during winter time.

Felicity usually sits by the shelves that hold her favourite books on programming and technology.

But not today. Right now, she is sitting in the tutoring section of the library, waiting for her next assignment.

Felicity has been tutoring since she started high school. It´s not the most glamorous job, but the school pays her quite well for it. Being paid by the school to tutor is rare, but so is this schools budget. Since Felicity is so smart, tutoring is easy for her. But she defiantly earns the money.

Tutoring these rich – lol what the hell is homework – kids is not easy. In fact, it´s often a pain in the ass, but she needs the money to save up for university.

Felicity is just sitting in her tutor chair. One leg folded up under the other and that one swinging slowly. Her hair up in a ponytail, with a pencil sticking through for emergencies.

She pushes her purple glasses up her nose when she hears someone approach her from behind. She turns around to see who her newest "student" is, and spots a blue-eyed, sandy-blond haired guy with a Greek god body.

As realization dawns on her, she has to fight to keep herself from banging her head repeatedly against a table.

Or a wall.

Or any hard surface.

Because this could not be happening. Life can´t be this cruel to her.

You see.

Standing in front of her, with his trademark smirk.

Is Oliver _Freaking_ Queen.

And she is his new tutor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cliche

 _Chapter 3: Colour_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Rated T for now, but later it will be rated M as the story progresses.**

 **This story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **I don't yet know how many chapters this story will contain, but I'm planning on at least 10.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

White really is a nice colour. Can you call white a colour? A colour is defined as the property possessed by an object of producing different sensations on the eyes as a result of the way it reflects or emits light. And since white does reflect light I suppose it is a colour. Whether it is or not it certainly looks nice.

As a shirt.

On a certain blue-eyed boy.

That shirt looks really good on him. The way it stretches across his chest and gives you just a hint of the certain to be there abs.

And oh, how I love when they have pushed the sleeves up to the elbows and you can see those thick veins running up their arm.

WOW.

A low chuckle brings Felicity out of her thoughts and she looks up. Her eyes meeting those blue orbs. When she catches sight of his cocky smirk she slams her eyes shut.

FRACK. Felicity thinks. I said wow out loud, didn´t I?

She blushes bright red and quickly scrambles to her feet. Sticking out her hand and avoiding his eyes she mutters. "Hi, Oliver. I´m Felicity. Felicity Smoak. It´s spelled with an ak, not ke just in case you were wondering. Not that you would be wondering how to spell my last name. So I don´t know why I told you that."

At Oliver's raised eyebrows Felicity bites her tongue and looks up at him shyly. He just looks at her with amusement and sticks his hand in hers. It´s warm and much larger than hers, she notes.

"Oliver Queen. But I´m sure you already knew that" he smirks.

Felicity sits back down in her seat and Oliver plops down in the seat opposite her. He drops his black backpack on the floor, carelessly.

She looks at him expectantly and he just stares back at her blankly. After a minute of awkward silence, she clears her throat and questions. "Uhm….Oliver. Your books?"

"Arg…right." He quickly bends down and unzips his backpack, pulling out 2 school books. English and biology.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"I need more?" he asks her and she almost laughs, but catches herself as she sees the seriousness in his expression.

"All of them Oliver. The Headmistress instructed me to tutor you in biology, maths, social studies and physics.

"Is that really necessary?" he smirks leaning across the dark wood table. Putting his weight on his arms, which really emphasizes the size of them.

The fairly large size Felicity notices yet again.

"All this studying seems rather pointless" he continues. "I´m sure we could spend our time on much more….fun things if you would just quickly help me with the workload?"

He gives her a suggestive look and did he just….lick his lips?

Felicity's eyes follow the movement and a quick flash of warmth or something flashes through her. And then his words sink.

Is he seriously suggesting that we cheat, and I do his homework for him?

For what? Fooling around?

All the feelings of irritation, annoyance, resentment, and disgust – urgh the nerve – comes flooding back, full force, and Felicity must control herself so she doesn´t slap him.

Who the hell does he think he is?

Who the hell does he think I am?

She takes a deep breath, trying to quell her anger.

"I think we should just get started and for the future"- she looks him directly in the eyes – "I would appreciate if you didn´t suggest anything like that again. And by that I mean to suggest anything inappropriate between us, as I am your tutor. Not that you were clearly suggesting inappropriateness"

Suddenly she felt a bit unsure.

He is Oliver Queen and I´m just me. Was he really suggesting something? I mean just the idea of him ever being interested, is ludicrous. Maybe I´m misunderstanding.

"I mean you are you and I´m me" she continues "and I´m just saying – I mean – don´t"

URGH, stupid babbling mouth.

"Let´s just get started" she finishes exasperated.

When she looks at him she can´t quite place the expression on his face. He looks almost…amused and shocked? Like he can´t quite figure her out. But that can´t be right and before she can double check his expression hardens into indifference. Like the school could be hit by an asteroid at this exact moment and he couldn´t possibly gather up enough energy to care and it makes her wonder if she is starting to imagine things.

So Felicity just gets her own biology book from her backpack and opens it up to page 7. Oliver mirrors her movement and she mentally prepares herself before speaking.

This is going to a long 90 minutes.

* * *

"Dude, you´re severely lacking any sword skills today" Tommy announces and then starts laughing at his own ingenious – in his opinion- pun.

Oliver just rolls his eyes at his best friend and tries to focus on the video game currently being played in his room on his huge flat screen TV. The one he bought without blinking in a tech store, just to impress the hot girl working there.

So not a newsflash. It worked.

But the loud noises and the competition to see which one of them was the best just isn´t making him as excited as it usually does, and he throws the controller on the sofa in defeat.

"I don´t know Tommy" he sighs. "I guess I´m just not in the mood today."

He gives him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I know it sucks about lacrosse and that you have to…study." Tommy makes a gagging noise on the last word and Oliver can´t help but snicker.

"But can´t you just pretend you´re studying and then charm your tutor into doing your homework for you? You said it was a girl, right?"

"Yes it´s a girl, but I already tried that, and she shut me down" he growls in annoyance.

Tommy just looks at him with surprise. "A girl shut you down? Seriously?"

Oliver doesn´t answer, instead choosing to take a new-found interest in his shoes. Tommy just starts cracking up. He falls off the sofa and lands on the floor with a loud thud, but he just keeps laughing.

It pisses Oliver off. Seriously it´s not that funny.

"Tommy, cut it out. I´m not even sure that´s what happened. She started rambling. It was confusing. I´m not exactly sure what she was saying"

Tommy´s laughter eventually downgrades to snickers and the occasional hiccup. When he stops he just pats the space on the floor next to him, and Oliver plops down.

"Okay, we need a plan" he taps his chin in deep thought and Oliver just raises his eyebrows at him.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

Tommy just looks at him likes he´s oblivious to the worlds most obvious thing. "A plan to get her to do it for you, so you can instead spend the next 3 weeks before training starts, partying with me." He winks at Oliver. "This is our last year of high school and there are still a lot of girls who haven´t had the pleasure of our company."

That makes Oliver smirk.

"And since you and Laurel are currently on the outs…..again" he gives Oliver a pointed look "you are free as a bird to do whatever you like." After a second he mumbles under his breath "not that, that ever stopped you."

For a second Oliver sees something resembling anger on his face and he is just about to ask him about it when Tommy's eyes light up. He has the most widespread grin on his face and I immediately makes Oliver uneasy. Because he knows that grin.

Boy, does he know that grin.

So he forgets his moment of confusion and instead shakes his head.

"No Dude. Whatever idea you just came up with, I want nothing to do with" he quickly stands up and sits on the sofa to resume their video game.

But this time it´s Tommy´s turn to ignore the game. "Come on. You don´t even know what I was going to say." He grabs the controller out of Oliver's hands and throws it over his shoulder, despite Oliver's protests.

Oliver turns to face his friend and decides it´s easier to just hear him out, instead of talking about all the times, that grin has gotten them into trouble.

He cannot have that discussion again.

Tommy just taps his chin and then waves his hand. "What if you could…..convince this girl to help you?"

"I really don´t think she is the kind of girl you can convince of anything." Oliver frowns as he remembers his tutoring session with, said girl. "She seemed pretty determined to get me to learn. I´m not kidding you. After the 90 minutes, my head felt like it was going to explode."

"So you don´t think you can charm?" Tommy laughs. "I never thought I would see the day when Oliver Queen Playboy Billionaire, would ever admit to not being able to charm a girl."

Oliver scuffs at that, and his pride quickly gets him to exclaim "I didn´t say I couldn´t charm her. I can definitely charm her."

"Then forget about getting her to do your homework." Tommy claps exited. "Instead get her to kiss you before practice starts in 3 weeks."

This makes Oliver stop a second and consider the blonde in question. He frowns as he remembers her babbling about her name. He can´t quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about her. His frown loosens as he sees Tommy´s smirk. Oliver Queen is never one to step down from a challenge. "What are the terms?" he asks.

"If you get her to kiss you, then I will declare in front of the whole lacrosse team, that you are the man. And if it doesn´t kiss you, then I get to drive your sweet convertible for a month."

Oliver grins at the challenge as he shakes Tommy´s outstretched hand whilst Tommy grins.

"It´s a bet."

* * *

Family dinner at the queen house is always a show in itself. His mother requires him to be dressed accordingly and sit through the meal smiling, like they all one big happy family. Like his parents aren´t having problems and him and Thea both know but never say anything. Because what are they supposed to say? It´s not like his parents will ever treat him like he is an adult and actually let him know what is going on with them. Like they think he is too stupid to notice all the frosted looks and strained words. He just wishes that for once they would give up all this stupid pretends and actually be….real.

"I talked to Miss Green today. She informed me that you actually showed up to your tutoring session. Which is more than I expected of you." His father's unimpressed voice rings out in the awkward silence occupying their family dinner. Making Thea's fork stop midway to her mouth, her eyes going wide and making him think, oh here we go.

"Yes, father" Oliver bites back. "I showed up."

"Don´t you give your father that tone Oliver. He only wants what´s best for you" his mother chimes in.

Which only makes him grit his teeth, even more, to stop himself from yelling out, bullshit. The only thing his father wants from him is to be the dutiful son that will take over the company one day. Like hell, that is going to happen but he doesn´t want to start that whole fight again.

Theas laugh brings him out of it. "You need tutoring? That's hilarious."

Oliver sticks out his tongue at her and she sticks hers out at him, making a face. That makes him chuckle and momentarily makes him forget the situation he is finding himself in, that is until his father ruins his little moment of silliness, with his 10-year-old sister.

"Yes, he is Thea. Miss Green also informed me that her best and brightest student, Felicity Smoak will be the one performing the tutoring."

"Is she smoking hot?" Thea snickers at her own pun.

"Actually it´s spelled with an ak and not a ke" he replied without thinking. Then he remembers where it came from, and can´t stop the small smile from spreading on his face, at the memory of her blurting it out. It was just so unexpected.

"I expect you to take this seriously Oliver. This is your last chance to make sure you don´t have to repeat your senior year. I don´t want that kind of embarrassment for our family just because you couldn´t keep it in your pants…. again."

His father's harsh words immediately rub Oliver the wrong way. He knows he is not exactly perfect and he has made a few mistakes. Okay, maybe more than a few but it´s not like he some pathetic loser that will never amount to anything. Which Oliver can tell is what his father always thinks when he looks at him. It pisses him off, so he lashes out.

"Well, at least I´m not some stuck up, boring old dude who only cares about his business and fake platitudes. You want to portray us as one big happy family to the world when you and mum can´t even look at each other." He pushes his chair out from under the table and stands. Anger and frustration coursing through him, making his whole body shake, as he tries to control his anger. "Everything about everything in our world is just so. Damn. Fake.

He walks away to the sound of his fathers raised voice, demanding him to come back, and his calm one telling him to let Oliver go.

Screw his parents he thinks.

Screw all the fake bullshit.

Screw everything.

* * *

"I swear Barry, he is such an idiot" Felicity growls over the phone to her best friend. She is sitting at her overflowing desk in her room at home. Her frustration with Oliver is making her rewire and mess with the supercomputer she is currently building, to try and calm down.

"He spent the entire time texting on his phone and not even paying attention. By the end of the session, he was rubbing his head like he a headache. How could he have a headache he didn´t even try. I swear he was just doing to annoy me."

Berry just huffs and she can just imagine him rolling his eyes at her, right now.

"What did you expect City? This is Oliver Queen we are talking about. Did you think it was going to be easy?"

"No, but I at least thought he was going to try and then he even tried too….". But Felicity cuts of her own rambling. She was just about to mention to Barry the weird moment between them when Oliver asked her to…..what? she is not even sure what he was asking her exactly. She knows she kind of jumped to conclusions, but can you blame her. Look who she was talking to. Then again…look who she was talking to. This was Oliver Queen. The playboy billionaire who basically ruled the school at could literally have any girl he wanted. So why would he ever look at her? A babbling bottle blonde geek, whose passion is technology and not having perfectly manicured nails like his usual type. The answer is no. He wouldn´t look at her that way. She growls at herself for her own bottle blonde comment.

Don´t ever think that way, your hair is magnificent, she tells herself sternly.

"Yes, it absolutely is" comes Barry´s confused voice over the speakerphone from her phone from where it´s lying on her messy desk. "You went quiet for like a minute and then you started muttering about your hair. Are you okay?"

Felicity is startled out of her thoughts by Barry and nearly falls out her chair as she jumps slightly. Damn, she has really got to learn to stop getting lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry, Barry. I got…. Distracted. Anyway, I will see how tomorrows tutoring session goes and I will keep you posted." She exclaims with renewed confidence.

Maybe tomorrow would be different. It could happen.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

The Cliche

 _Chapter 4: The jerk_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Rated T for now, but later it will be rated M as the story progresses.**

 **This story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **I don't yet know how many chapters this story will contain, but I'm planning on at least 10.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hair in place? Check. Cologne perfectly musky? Check. Sniffs underarms? Check. Shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows? (He knows that always drives the girls crazy) Check.

Oliver was standing in front of the entrance to the school library, preparing to make the perfect entrance. It was time to charm Felicity. He had a bet to win after all.

Felicity may be a bit different from the girls he would usually go for. Personality wise. Plus, he has a thing for brunettes. But he didn't think it was going to be too hard since he pretty much has perfected his system. Flash the baby blues, give the crooked smirk, mention his name and every girl turned to putty in his hands. It was always the same. He ached for a challenge. For something to happen to change the predictableness, he encountered day after day. But he highly doubted one would come anytime soon.

As Oliver opened the door to the library, he instantly noticed the dim lighting. The library smelled….old. That was the best word Oliver could think of to describe the smell. The red patterned carpet was soft under his shoes and muffles the sound of his footsteps. Something he appreciates. Because this means Felicity doesn't hear him coming, and it gives him the opportunity to observe her.

She is sitting in the same chair at the same table as yesterday. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail, with a few rebel strands falling in front of her face, obscuring her eyes. He can tell that she has been running her fingers through it and her uniform is slightly rumpled. No surprise there since it has been a long day and it is currently 15:30 on a Tuesday. When school starts at 8 every day and you have to deal with 4 different modules of 95 minutes, listening to the teachers droning on and on, it gets boring, fast. What does he mean gets? It´s constantly boring. Not that he actually showed up for the first module. Or the second, but he had a good reason. After the fight with his dad, he went up to his room and played online video games with Tommy til 3 in the morning. Maybe not the smartest move, but he needed to take his mind off things and it´s not like missing a few classes would kill him.

Anyway. Back to focusing on the blonde in front of him. Her legs are crossed at the ankles, under her chair, and she is leaning over the table. She seems deeply engrossed in her book. It looks like it´s all ones and zeroes and a bunch of other figures that he can´t even begin to decipher the meaning of.

He clears his throat multiple times and when she doesn´t seem to hear him he says her name. Her head snaps up so fast, that her dark purple glasses slip down her nose.

She pushes them back up whilst a blush spreads across her cheeks. "Oliver. Don't you knock?"

"Felicity. This is the library. It´s not the ladies room." He can´t help but chuckle as her blush deepens. He sits down on the chair opposite her and drops his bag on the table. Has he pulls out all of the books required for the days tutoring session he can´t help but watch her reaction.

She smiles at him and praises "Wow. You remembered all of your books. I´m impressed. Not that remembering all of your books qualifies as impressive but it´s an improvement from yesterday. Not that you can´t do much more impressive things, I mean your arms speak for themselves and…" she stops abruptly, biting down hard on her bottom lip, as she realizes what she just said. Her blush flares again and Oliver grins at her. Pleased with the sudden and a bit surprising turn her ramble took.

She sits up straight and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching out and grabbing his algebra book. She opens the book up to a page with a bunch of scary looking drawings.

"We´re starting with fractals," she says whilst scooting her chair around the table, so she is closer to him. She places his book back in front of him and puts her own book next to his. When she finally looks at him and sees his completely blank expression she launches into a rather confusing – for Oliver – description of the subject.

"Fractals are a rough or fragmented geometric shape that can be subdivided into parts, each of which is a reduced copy of the whole."

At his still blank look, she continues. "It´s basically a set of points whose fractal dimension exceeds its topological dimension."

"Felicity, I have no idea, what the hell you´re talking about" he huffs out, hating that feeling of being completely lost. He expects her to roll her eyes at him, or laugh or give a pitying look or even get frustrated at his lack of knowledge on the subject.

But she doesn´t.

Instead, she gives him a small smile, one that makes her face look unexpectedly kind, and points at a funny looking doodle in his book. She then proceeds to explain it to him in a manner far more understandable. For the next hour, Oliver learns more about algebra than he has in every lesson he has ever had. Maybe that is exaggerating it a bit but holy shit, this girl is amazing he thinks. She never gets frustrated no matter how many questions he asks, or things he doesn´t understand. She is patient with him but at the same time, she keeps pushing him to fully understand every single aspect. She won´t let him just glaze over something because he thinks it´s to difficult to even try.

When an hour has passed Oliver feels a bussing in his trouser pocket and checks it discreetly. It´s a text from Tommy asking him how his "charms" are working. That´s when he realizes that he has completely forgotten all about the bet. It confuses him for a second.

How did he manage to forget?

When he glances at Felicity he sees her lift her hands up to her face and adjust her glasses. She does that a lot he notes. That and bite down on her bottom lip, softly. And then it hits him. He forgot the bet because for this one hour he didn´t feel a need to charm her with his usual system. He didn´t feel like trying any of his usual moves or slightly cocky words. Because he had a feeling, deep down, that it would never work on her. And the idea of doing all that made him feel almost… sickeningly fake. Like she would see right through him.

That thought freaked him out.

Like really freaked him out.

What the hell was happening? What was going on with him? He never questioned his system. He never felt the need to do….what? Do better?

So as the fully matured genius, he is. He pushes all those ridiculous thought and feelings down and pretends that they don´t exist. He goes full-on Oliver Queen playboy billionaire mode on her and leans closer.

"So, Felicity" her eyes meet his with a slight look of apprehension, at his playful tone. "That´s a beautiful name."

"Uhm…thank you. My uh mum. She gave it to me" she blinks, slightly confused. "But as I was saying before, when you calculate the…" she starts, but he interrupts her.

"As fun as Algebra is" he leans even closer to her at tucks one of her blond locks behind her ear, a slight blush appears on her cheeks at the movement. Her eyes lock with his again and Oliver loses his breath. Her eyes are really blue and as he stares into them, they get darker. He somehow knows that his own eyes mirror her desire and he feels something flutter in his stomach. The unfamiliar feeling brings him out of whatever moment he was having with her, and he forces himself to continue.

His smile feeling fake as he grazes his hand down her cheek, down her arm, ignoring the small Goosebumps he feels appear. His hand lands on top of her knee and he whispers, his throat feeling tight, but he ignores it. "There are a lot more fun things we could do together."

Her reaction is instantiations.

She narrows her eyes at him and shoves his hand off her knee, as she stands up. "I was actually starting to believe that you weren´t a complete jerk and then you just you…you prove me wrong" she laughs humourlessly.

Oliver stands up too and he immediately regrets his actions. Because she doesn´t just look angry she looks hurt and…disappointed. Like she is disappointed in him and that is the last thing he ever expected. Actually, that´s not true. The last thing he expected is to feel this bad about disappointing her and he wonders yet again. What the hell has gotten into him?

"Felicity, I´m sorry. I didn't mean anything by it" he looks at everything other than her as he mutters that in an impossibly small voice. " I just meant that…what I was trying to say is that…I just…" he huffs, irritated at his lack of words. This has never happened to him before. He´s not exactly sure what to do now. So he goes with something he hasn´t tried before.

He tells the truth.

"I´m just, surprised I haven´t noticed you before." He finally looks up at her feeling a slight weight lift at finding the right words. But his relief is short-lived as he sees her expression.

She looks exasperated and very annoyed. Her adorable blush, long gone.

"We have had English and gym together for two years Oliver, and you have never, not once, spared me so much as a glance. So save all your fake Oliverness" she gestures at him and scrunches her nose. "I´m not interested in being another name on your playlist."

She turns around and throws an "I will find you another tutor, because I´m done trying" over her shoulder, and then she´s gone. All there is left is the lingering scent of green apples, and a bright fuchsia pen, with black ones and zeroes on it in a weird pattern. She must have forgotten it in her haste to pack up and get as far away from me as she can, Oliver thinks, bitterly.

His nails bite into his palms as he clenches his hands into fists, desperately fighting the urge to punch something.

His father's words from the night before, echoes in his ears, making a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. Damn it. He really screwed up this time. And the worst thing is. She saw right through his pathetic attempt, at ignoring the voice in his head. He doubts she knows why he did it. She probably just thinks he is in fact, a complete jerk. But the truth is, she saw through him. No one has ever done that before. He is torn between wanting to ignore that truth and avoid her at all costs or this growing need to figure out.

Just who is this girl?

* * *

Walking up the steps, potted with a dozen different coloured flowers, to her house, Felicity can´t help but think about her day. Since she woke up, she had been a tiny bit nervous. Emphasis on a tiny bit. It was only because she had to tutor the biggest playboy in the school. Not because said playboy, is unbelievably gorgeous. With all those muscles and those blue eyes that, despite what his reputation said, always seemed…kind. Almost like there was something more, hiding under that appalling -in her opinion – playboy exterior.

Her fingers pause with her keys in the lock, as those exact eyes enter her thoughts. She had seen kindness in them. In him. She had seen appreciation too, every time she answered one of his questions. She could tell that she surprised him when she never lost her patience.

Until she did.

But that was only because he was so out of line. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and turns the key. She kicks her shoes off and pushes them to the side. She welcomes the smell of takeout, coffee, and candles, that always calm her down because it´s the smell of home.

The Smoak's frequently lived off takeout because, no matter how hard they tried, both her and her mum, sucked at cooking. They would always burn it and then the smoke would set off the fire alarm. She was on a first name basis with the chief of Starling City Fire Department. He had personally called them after one to may close calls, and strongly suggested, that they give up on home cooking, and instead get used to a life of takeout.

The coffee smell came from her obsession. One her mother has never fully understood. What´s so hard to understand? Coffee gives you life. It gives you the energy to deal with all the annoying people you encounter every day.

Every. Freaking. Day.

The name Isabel came to mind. Isabel had made it her mission to make high school miserable for Felicity. Why? She had no idea. Some people are simply just evil, and evil is putting it lightly when it comes to her.

As she moved into the kitchen, she puts her ever heavy bag up on the table. Her tie is then the first thing to go. That stupid thing is always a pain in her neck. Pun intended. She takes off her shirt and is left in her white under top. Her skin thankful for the sudden absence of the scratchy material. Getting comfortable the second she comes through the door, is routine. She does it now automatically, not even thinking about the movements.

She takes her computer out of her bag and is just about to start her homework when her mum walks through the door.

Despite being at work all day, the woman still manages to look impeccable. Not a hair out of place nor a single smudge of makeup. How she managed this day after day, Felicity would never know.

"Mum. What are you doing home so early?" she asks, surprised, as she hurries over to hug her hello.

Her mum hugs her back tightly and then let's go with a smile. "It was a slow day and I wanted to come home as soon as possible, so I could ask you about your day." Donna often asks Felicity about her day but her teasing tone gives her the impression that it´s not so much her day, she wants to know about. No Felicity knows her mum's curious eyes want every detail of her tutoring session.

When she told Donna that she was tutoring Oliver Queen, she was ecstatic. She believes her exact words were "OH MY GOD, my baby is going to date a billionaire." Felicity then had to explain in a very exasperated voice that no, tutoring is in fact, not dating. It´s just that. Tutoring.

But of course, Donna being Donna, refused to believe her. She insisted that Felicity, would show Oliver how remarkable she is and then he would fall head over heels in love with her.

Yeah right.

Like that would ever happen. Felicity laughed at the mere thought. But again Donna wouldn´t budge, so Felicity just lets her have that pathetically unrealistic dream.

"My day was fine mum. How was yours." She decides to feign ignorance, but at her mothers raised eyebrows, she knows that she has failed.

"The tutoring is over mum. Tomorrow I am finding him a new tutor."

"What! Why?"

"It wasn´t working mum. He turned how to be exactly the jerk I thought he was." The memory of Oliver tucking her hair behind her ear, flashing before her eyes. He had paid attention to her. She could tell he was trying to learn the material and he kept smiling that little smile. The smile that would soften his face and make him seem just so…real.

Real. That word the complete opposite of what she associated with Oliver. It was going well despite all of her reservations, but then something changed. From one second to the next. She saw the change. It was like this mask came up and his trademark air of indifference appeared. It was disappointing.

For a second she had thought that he was….something. Whatever, it doesn´t matter. He was just fooling her. For some reason.

A soft touch on her on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts. Her mother steers her over to the sofa and sits her down.

"Talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Like I said. He is a jerk."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He was just being Oliver Queen." Felicity makes a face as she puts emphasis on the name.

Her mother strokes her hair and pulls her close. "Remember that you don´t know his story. Maybe being Oliver Queen, isn't as great as everyone thinks. Everyone is fighting their own battles. Ones we know nothing about. You may find out there is more to him if you give him a second chance."

Donna Smoak can be quite wise when she wants to be. Well let's face it, her mother can be anything she wants to be. But her words spikes something in Felicity, because for a moment, and only a moment, she really had thought there was more to him.

"I don´t know if I want to." It´s not like Oliver Queen even cares about her opinion of him or a second chance. She is sure that he is happy she quit tutoring him. He probably thought she was weird. Like everyone else does.

"Just think about it baby girl." Donna pats Felicity on the knee as she gets up and walks over to the drawer full of takeout menus. "How do you feel about dumplings?"

As Felicity falls asleep that night, the last thought on her mind is the mystery that is Oliver.

But of course, she tells herself that it doesn´t mean anything. Why would it?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Contol your heartbeat_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **This chapter is rated M slightly for some adult-themed suggestions.**

 **The story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Summary: A declaration is made, eyes are avoided and smiles graze faces. There is also a shock in store for both Oliver and Felicity.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you do that? What were you thinking? What could have possibly made you make such a horrible decision? You must be going crazy, there is no other explanation for it. Remember what mum always says. "On certain days you wear certain underwear."

Felicity was standing in gym class, fighting the urge to un-wedge herself. (Un-wedge. Is that even a word?) Whatever. For some reason, she had decided to wear a thong under her new sports trousers. The skin-tight, look like their painted-on ones. Her mum had insisted on getting her those by saying and I quote. "Don´t hide your great ass away in baggy trousers. You need to make some jaws drop."

And Felicity. The genius that she was, decided to wear a thong under them. All with good intentions. She didn´t want any lines, but for the future.

Thongs and squats.

Not a good combination.

In fact, they´re a pain in the ass, and pun definitely intended.

Felicity had to swallow down the laugh bubbling up in her, at her clever pun.

Laughing out loud during a brutal – emphasis on the brutal – session of squats, would probably earn her a few looks. People already think she´s weird enough as it is. Well, those who actually know she exists.

Not to mention her gym teacher would just give her extra squat reaps. Stupid Mr. Wilson. He hates her, Felicity could just feel it. And hear it. He´s hated her ever since sophomore year when she accidentally hit him in the face with a basketball and then continued to stumble into the box full of tennis balls, knocking it over. We´re talking hundreds of tennis balls everywhere. It took Felicity an hour to pick them up, and it gave her a terrible backache.

Luckily, Barry helped her out, otherwise, it would have taken her twice as long.

"Alright, that´s enough" Mr. Wilsons bark rang out, effectively bringing Felicity out of her thoughts. She could feel her thighs all but scream for joy. Or was it agony? She wasn´t sure.

Felicity and Barry collapsed, on the cold gym floor. Chests heaving and deep breaths. Felicity was just about to ask Barry about the future prospects of her hacking into the school system, and deleting gym from their class schedule, but she never got the chance.

Loud hooting and hollering came from the two dozen teenage boys, running through the doors. They were playfully shoving and clapping each other on the backs. A couple of them were holding basketballs. It was clear from their sun-red faces, they had been playing on the outside basketball courts. That and they were sweating.

Oliver was among the guys and the sight of him made Felicity´s heart speed up. He was wearing black sports shorts and a dark green sports shirt. The shirt was tight. It stretched across his chest and showed the clearly there abs. His shoulders were so broad, and those huge arms were on display because of the short sleeves. She was pretty sure that even with both hands she couldn´t reach all the way around them. She had never tried, not that she didn´t want to because, boy he was a piece of eye candy.

Oliver was sweating. But it wasn´t in the gross, you reek, get away from me, sort of sweating, like it should have been. It was in the skin glistening, emphasizing the dips of the muscles and making you imagine following the salty drops with your tongue, kind of sweating.

The boys had gotten further into the gym, walking towards Mr. Wilson. They were only a few meters away now.

Oliver's back was turned towards her. And what a glorious back it was. Stop it, Felicity, she chastised herself. He may be gorgeous but he´s still a complete ass. She is just about to remove her gaze when he turns around, mid-laugh at Wilsons question "So who won today?"

His gaze captured hers before she could turn away. His striking blue a picture of surprise. She could see recognition cross his face and quickly averted her eyes. Choosing instead to stare at her shoes.

He was really tall. He looked like a freaking giant from her seated position. He could probably reach all the top shelves. How is that fair? She has to climb up on the counter for just middle shelf.

Mr. Wilsons questioning voice brought her out of the beginning of her internal ramble, and she looked up. Realising that Oliver was still staring at her.

"Queen answer the question." At Oliver's continued silence he asks, "Queen what´s the problem?"

At that, her gaze returned to his and this seemed to bring him out of whatever had gotten his tongue because he answered. Keeping his eyes firmly planted on her. "The problem is I am a complete jackass."

Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth formed an o, but the next second, as his statement fully sinks in. Her eyes cast downwards, and a small laugh escaped her. Biting her bottom lip, she looked around and saw that the sound was drowned out by all the boys loud laughing.

They´re clapping him on the back, clearly thinking he is just messing around. Oliver's eyes stayed on her til Wilson told everyone to hit the showers. He gave her a small smile, then turned around and headed to the boy's locker room with the others.

Felicity didn't think anyone noticed the little moment that went on between them, but at Berry's pointed look and raised eyebrows, she knows she has some explaining to do.

As Felicity was changing in the girl's locker room, the small smile refused to leave her face.

For the first time ever. Oliver Queen actually noticed her.

Who would have thought?

But she quickly scolded herself for that. Just because a boy noticed you, no matter how many butterflies that look made you feel, you don´t let it distract you. There are far more important things going on. Like school. Focus solely on school.

Besides, it´s not like another moment was ever going to happen between them again.

Oliver's shoulder was aching uncomfortably. It felt like there was this constant pressure pinching his shoulder muscles. He must have strained it playing basketball that morning. What a game. Tommy and he were on fire. Mostly him though, Oliver thought with glee.

Whew. That three-pointer was a thing of beauty, but now he was paying for it.

A sharp wave of pain erupted in his hurt shoulder, making him growl at the person causing it.

"Wow man, chill" Tommy holds up his hands in mock surrender. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Oliver quickly swerved to avoid bumping into a couple, languidly making out in the middle of the hall.

They were both heading towards English lit class. Oliver's hands were slightly sweaty, his breaths coming out a bit shorter than considered normal. Luckily, he was able to control his heartbeat and keep it at a calm pace. That´s where all his training came in handy. Having that kind of control, was vital when it came to be playing in important matches. It guaranteed that you didn't burn out to fast.

Anyway, Oliver didn't know what the cause of the sweaty palms or the shortness of breath was. It was almost like he was…nervous?

No.

That couldn't be it. Oliver Queen didn't get nervous, he told himself sternly. Especially over some girl. But he knew, deep down, even though he refused to admit it, it was the blonde with the blue eyes, that was probably currently waiting in in English lit for the class to start.

She seemed like the type to always come early to class, but he wouldn't know. He was always late or at best, came just as the bell rang. Maybe that was why he hadn't noticed her. Or he simply was a complete jackass.

Oliver couldn't help but smile when he thought back to her reaction to his declaration. The sound of her laugh surprised him. It was soft, sweet and…real.

Her laugh was real.

He could tell.

It was so different from all the too loud, to quick, to fake laughs every girl would give him, anytime he would say anything remotely funny. It used to stroke his ego, but lately.

Not so much.

Everything in his life had started to feel so fake.

He´s not sure why, but Felicity. She had this air of…sincerity about her. She had stood up to him when he was being a douche and yet the disappointment in her eyes hadn't made him angry. Which, that look usually made him. No, it had made him sad and disappointed in himself.

Which was a whole new feeling and it freaked him out.

He was still torn between staying far away from her or the sudden need to hear that laugh again. It probably didn't matter anyway. She had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

Tommy's loud shout of his name brought Oliver out of his internal turmoil. Tommy was looking at him with a slightly worried expression. That's not good. Tommy rarely got worried.

"Oliver are you okay? You zoned out and I've been calling your name for like two minutes."

Oliver didn't feel like telling Tommy what was going on with him. So, he went with the old, trusty phrase. "I'm fine."

Tommy just gave him a pointed look. "Really? Because you've been in your head ever since gym class. You said, and I quote, I'm a complete jackass. In front of everyone, while smiling like some goofy idiot at the blonde chick with the purple glasses. And last but not least, you are a whole 5 minutes early to class. For the first time, _ever_."

Oliver was surprised to see they had already arrived at the classroom and were standing in front of the open door. Oliver decided to answer Tommy and turned towards him. "That girl is my tutor. Or was my tutor" he corrected himself with a frown.

"Her? She was cute, and what do you mean was?"

"She kind of quit" Oliver mumbles and looks down.

There was about five seconds of silence and then Tommy burst out laughing, making Oliver punch him in the shoulder and tell him to "knock it off, it´s not funny."

"She started tutoring you Monday. It´s now Wednesday and she has already quit. Two days with you was enough. I like her already."

That made Oliver smile. "Yeah, I think you would like her. She babbles a lot." Ignoring Tommy's knowing smirk at that comment, Oliver steeled his nerves and walked through the door.

Like he suspected, she was already there. Her blonde locks were up in a ponytail, the purple glasses perched on her cute button nose.

Huh.

He had never thought of noses as cute before. Could noses be cute? Well apparently, yes. Because her nose really was cute. She was smiling at the same guy he´d seen her with, in PE. A brief flash of jealousy went through him. Who was this guy, she was smiling so freely with?

As Tommy and he walked further into the room, heading towards their designated seats, she turned around. Their eyes met and suddenly Oliver forgot everything he´d ever learned about controlling his heartbeat. It started pounding in his chest like crazy but then she quickly averted her eyes. Like she didn´t want to look at him.

Not going to lie, that hurt him a little. It felt like a sort of rejection.

Which was crazy, but non-the less, his heart plummeted. So, Oliver kept on walking and hurried to his seat.

Mr. Geffrey walked in, in one of his eight sweaters and started the class. Oliver spent the majority of the class, trying not to stare at the back of her head but failed. He had been in Mr. Geffrey's class with Felicity for 2 years and never noticed her.

Now.

He couldn't help but notice her. Notice the way she meticulously took notes. Notice the way her long hair draped over her back. Notice how she would tap her foot against the stool whenever the teacher asked a difficult question. He also noticed how she didn't put her hand up as much as he expected her to. She almost seemed unsure. Which was the opposite of the vibe he got from her when she was explaining things to him. Maybe she didn't like English?

Mr. Geffrey called out. "Okay class, before we finish today I want to let you know, you will be starting group projects.

Oliver's gut clenched when he saw Felicity and the guy exchange knowing smiles, but they're short-lived.

"Before you all get too excited, I've already pared you up.

Complaints rang out across the classroom, but Oliver felt relieved. He knew he had no right, but those two looked too friendly for his liking. But maybe that´s all they were?

Just friends.

Who was he kidding? She was smart, strong headed and had a cute nose. There again with the nose. What the hell was wrong with him?

Mr. Geffrey started calling out pairs for the project. "Ms. Dot and Miss Claire, Mr. Andrew and Mr. Knott, Mr. McCall and Ms O'Hara, Mr. Allen and Mr. Merlin."

Who the hell was Allen?

"Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen. "

Oliver's head snapped up.

What?

Felicity and he would be working together. He glanced at her and saw that she was already looking at him. Her jaw dropped with a look of utter shock, but when their eyes meet, she quickly looked away.

Again.

But for that brief moment, he got his hopes up. Felicity would have to spend time with him now. Maybe he would get a chance to make it up to her.

Thinking about talking to her again. Especially listening to her babble. It made a small smile graze his face.

What was that about being able to control his heartbeat again?

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.

Too late.

Then calm down. Calm down. Calm down.

Felicity kept repeating that mantra in her head. So, I have to work with him. Him being Oliver Queen, not anyone else. No one else would make her panic like that. No, you're not panicking your calming down.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"City slow down" she heard her best friends out of breath voice call out.

She kept half walking half sprinting down the school hallways. She didn't stop till she reached her destination. That being her locker. The safety of her locker, where she could stuff her head inside it and hide from everything.

Mostly from reality. Because right now, her reality sucked.

Seriously?

What could she possibly have done to deserve this?

She does her homework, she works hard, she always says please, and she eats her vegetables. Well, maybe that last one wasn't completely true. She only eats her vegetables sometimes. It's not that she doesn't like them, she just prefers chicken fried rice. The Snap Dragons recipe was to die for. Well, she wouldn't actually die for them. That would be stupid, but you get what she means.

Anyway, what was she thinking about? Oh right, her sucky reality.

Barry gently grabed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the safety of her locker.

"Why did you run of English Lit like you were on fire, and needed to find an extinguisher, stat?"

"I didn't run. I just needed something from my locker."

"Come on City" he nudged her. "You promised me we would talk about what´s going on."

She sighed but relented. She really did need to talk to someone about all her confusing emotions from the past two days. Before she got the chance, she noticed Oliver and Tommy walking down the hall. Were they heading towards them? Not they couldn't be, right?

She held her breath, but then he is only a few feet away and she desperately needed the oxygen.

Both boys stopped right in front of her and Barry. Oliver is closets to her and he smelled really good. Like a forest after it rains. Oh God maybe breathing around him wasn't the best idea. Not when he smelled like that.

How was she supposed to able to think straight with that heady scent surrounding her?

"Felicity. Hi." Oliver says.

She had never particularly liked her name, but the sound of it rolling off his tongue, made her want to hear it a thousand times.

"I´m Tommy. It's nice to finally meet you, Felicity. I admire you greatly." Tommy stuck his hand out at her and she shook it apprehensively.

"Uhm. Thank you. I think." She mumbled. Desperately fighting the babble, she could feel bubbling inside of her. "It's nice to meet you to Tommy. This is Barry" she gestured at her best friend and the boys shook hands. She noticed that Oliver squeezed a bit too tightly. Huh. What's up with that? "He is your partner on the project."

"Right about the project. I was thinking we should start right away. Since we only have a week to work on it." Oliver's voice is doing things to her, no voice should ever be able to do. The look Tommy gives him mirrors what she herself is thinking. Oliver doesn't really seem like the type to start early on his homework.

"Right we should start soon. Because we are doing a paper together. Just you and me. Together. Because of the paper obviously. Why else would we be spending any kind of time together? Not that you´re not worth spending time with. I´m not saying that. I'm just trying to…." Barry cuts her off, trying to spare her immediate humiliation.

Bless him.

Barry and Tommy started making plans for when they have time to work on the paper. Meanwhile, Oliver's eyes haven't left her face. She knew she must have looked like a tomato. Her blush bright red, thanks to her stupid mouth.

He took a step closer to her. "Felicity" oh god the sound of her name on his lips. The step closer, forcing her head back in order to be able to look him in the eyes. "We could start today. We could go to my place and work on it right after our last class?"

The idea of spending time with Oliver alone. Constantly being surrounded by his scent and the warmth emanating from him. How come she hadn't noticed how warm she felt around him before? Like there was this spark setting her skin on fire when he was _right_ there.

She just knew that if they were alone for any period of time, she would make a complete Duffus out of herself. Well, more than she already had.

Hearing the end of Barry's and Tommy's conversation, an idea popped into her head. Answering Oliver's question, she blurted out.

"How about we all work on it together. Just in the beginning. We could share notes." Three sets of eyes are now on her. She refused to analyse the way Oliver's face fell.

This would make him happy, right? He probably didn't want to be around her.

She told him off. Stormed out on him. Quit being his tutor. Oh God, he probably hated her.

The thought of him hating her, made her stomach turn.

Tommy quickly declined, clapped Oliver on the back, gave him a knowing smirk and left. Barry mumbled – did he mumble? She couldn't tell because her blood was rushing in her ears - something about running practice after school and left too.

The panicking was back. She was alone.

 _Alone_.

With Oliver Queen.

Tension.

A lot of tension. Where did it come from? It wasn't there a moment ago.

She forced herself to take deep breaths. She could do this. She had been through things worse than talking to a boy. But that boy made her heart beat fast, and she didn't even know why.

Oliver shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Oliver Queen acting awkward gave her a small surge of confidence. Don't ask her why. She couldn't explain why even if she tried.

"We can go to your house after school and work on it."

At the sound of her voice, a small smile grazed his face. They made plans to meet in the parking lot after school.

As Felicity walked away from Oliver and headed to her last class of the day, she realized something.

The second he gave her that smile, every feeling of panic seeped out of her, and she hadn't noticed it was happening.

What the H E double hockey sticks was happening to her? And why did it feel so….good?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Mansion_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M. There will be some adult-themed suggestions/light smut.**

 **The story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Is the clock broken? It's got to be broken. It has to be broken.

Either that or time had miraculously slowed to halt. Time usually went by slowly in every class, but this. This was a whole new record of slow. Oliver kept checking his watch. Whenever he was bored in class he would chat with Tommy or text on his phone. Sometimes even sext. He smirked at the memorise _that_ brought forth. He was pretty good with words when he wanted to be.

But right now. He didn't feel like doing any of those things. His mind was fully preoccupied with Felicity.

Fe-li-ci-ty.

He liked her name. It sounded like sweet sugar on his tongue. Oh my god. That was such a sappy thought. Seriously what was wrong with him? He couldn't be having thoughts like that when he was around her. What if he said something stupid?

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. Or understand why he felt this mixture of anticipation, nervousness, excitement and…hope. He thinks it´s hope he's feeling. He´s never actually felt hope like this before. Hope had always been about wanting that new car or hosting the best party of the year. Hope had never been related to a girl. It never needed to be. They literally threw themselves at him.

The number of times a girl had "accidentally" bumped into him in the hall, were at double digits. Not that he minded.

And he had no reason to be nervous. It's not like he never had a date before. Not that this was a date. It definitely wasn't a date. His mind went back to the awkward exchange in the hall. She really didn't want to be alone with him. That disappointed him, but he got it. He was a douche. He just needed to be on his best behaviour.

The sound of the bell had him moving out of his seat and out of the classroom in a flash.

* * *

The car ride to his house could be summed up in one word.

Awkward.

Really, really _awkward_.

Right now. Standing in front of his house. The awkwardness had yet to go away. Especially because she was just standing there, staring open-mouthed, wide-eyed at his house. Like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oliver had never felt self-conscious about his house, he had no reason to. It was big, expensive and definitely had an air of superiority about it.

But now.

He felt this need for her to like it. To accept it, because in some weird, messed up way, he felt like that would mean she accepted him. Or something?

Guiding her inside he quickly steered her towards the kitchen. She still hadn't said a word, it was very un-Felicity of her.

"I thought we could work in the kitchen because it´s you know. Close to all the food. Is that okay?"

She stared at him in disbelief for a second and then blurted out.

"You live here? Well obviously, you live here, otherwise, we would be breaking and entering which is illegal. And illegal is bad. Which is why I´m glad you do live here. This place is unbelievable, and that driveway is longer than the entire street I live on. And there was a gate. You have a freaking gate. Have you watched the serious The Gate? You should. Or Doctor Who. I Love Doctor Who, it's awesome." Felicity stops and takes a much-needed breath.

There she is Oliver thinks amused.

And just like that, the awkwardness melts away.

Their assignment is to pick a book. A classic. Read it and then write an in-depth analysis of the whole thing.

Oliver admitted that he isn't exactly the book type. That makes her go on a 7-minute – he timed it - ramble about some books on programming and technology. Oliver had no idea what the hell she was talking about and she seemed to sense that.

"I´m sorry. You don't care about any of this, I just get stuck on a thought, and then that thought runs wild. Usually right out of my mouth. My train of thought derails and more often than not there are no survivors. I tend to keep talking until someone stops me. Like this one time…."

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't help it. She was so damn cute, and funny. She was funny without even trying and that was a rare quality.

He laughed.

Not just the small laugh that makes the corners of your mouth turn up slightly. The kind of laugh that starts deep in your stomach, travels out to every bone in your body until it bursts out of you.

He laughed long and hard. He laughed until he could barely breathe. Clutching his stomach in pain from the cramps. Cramps he got from laughing too hard. He hasn't laughed like that in ages.

Whilst all of this was happening, Felicity stared at him. A questioning look in her eyes.

"What's so funny? Oliver? Why are you laughing?"

Oliver continued to clutch his stomach as he choked out. "Your train of thought derailed..and..and there were no survivors." He started laughing again and this time. She joined him.

* * *

"I'm sure they're here somewhere" Oliver states.

The library was dimly lit. They had googled which classics were most famous and settled on the To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. He remembered his mother talking about adding that book to her collection. He´s not sure she even read it, the act of possessing what was important.

They were walking between the floor to ceiling bookshelves. Row upon row of books. Thank god, they were already sorted by author. Otherwise, they would never have any hope of finding it.

Felicity's voice is low, accommodating to the atmosphere of the library.

"I can't believe you have a library in your home. You're like The Beast. Yours isn't as big as The Beasts but it's still pretty huge." At Oliver's choked sound, Felicity drops her head in her hands.

"My brain thinks of the worst way to say things."

"Don´t worry. I´m pleased you approve of my size." His smirk couldn't be bigger as she punches him playfully in the arm.

They continue strolling through the different rows of books, searching in silence. The library was warm and cosy. It had a feeling of peace and tranquillity that added to the mystery every book was sure to contain. A sort of comfort had settled over them. That awkward feeling he usually got around her, was gone.

"There." Felicity broke the silence and did a little fist pump in the air. On the shelf, about 3-4 meters up, lay two copies of To Kill a Mockingbird, side by side. It was too high for Oliver and definitely too high for Felicity, but that didn't stop her from trying. She jumped and missed.

By far.

Her lame attempt made him chuckle, which earned him a scowl.

"You get them then."

"I can´t reach either."

"Then what do you suggest?" He looked around for a stepping stool or a ladder or something.

Where was it? Upon finding nothing, a thought pooped into his head.

He´s can´t explain what went through his head at the moment, but he stepped towards her. Her back was to him, and she was staring stubbornly up at the books.

"I have an idea" he muttered, stopping right behind her. His hands went to her waist and he whispered right in her ear. "I could lift you." He felt her shudder and her breath hitch as his grip tightened. He lifted her, felt his muscles clench and straightened his arms, up above him. The tiny squeal that left her lips going straight to his core.

After she grabbed the two books, he let her down.

Slowly.

The back of her body sliding against the front of his. Her green-apple scent drawing him in. He wrapped his arms around her small waist her pulled her flush against him. Her glorious ass – the one he had stared at a few too many times, and a little too long, to even be considered appropriate – was right against his front.

She whimpered.

Whimpered.

It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

His skin was tingling wherever she was touching him, and he wanted more. More of her. More of her touch. He was breathing hard, sure she could feel his heart pounding away in his chest. He felt hot. Like his skin was sparking.

He never thought this would be happening. Well, he had imagined some X-rated fun happening between them, but he didn't think she would want anything to do with him.

But the way she was pushing back against him and the hand gripping on to him tight, trying to keep him close, made it known that she wanted it.

Wanted him.

That assurance gave him the push he needed to touch his lips to her ear. Licking her industrial piercing and sucking on her lobe. The movement made her gasp and she rubbed back against him.

It felt so damn good.

Oliver gritted his teeth to try and control himself, but he could already feel himself growing hard. His right hand left her waist and settled underneath her chin. He turned her head back towards him, leaning down.

Locking eyes with her, he saw his desire mirrored in hers. She wanted it as much as he did. Their lips a breath apart. He leaned down to close the gap between them to finally taste her.

THUD.

A loud bang echoed out all around them and jarred them out of their moment. In her haze, she had dropped the books on the floor.

Felicity ripped herself away and twirled around to face him. Her pupils were dilated, and her chest was heaving. Like she was having trouble breathing. She looked like he was feeling.

They just stared at each other for ages. Or was it only a moment? Oliver couldn't tell. His mind was still clouded. Suddenly she dropped down, picked the books up and shoved one in his hands.

Then she was gone.

* * *

Where the heck is the front door? I need to get out of here.

Now.

Felicity was rushing through the halls of the Queen mansion, frantically trying to figure out where she was. Serves you right for not paying attention when Oliver was taking you through the house. Instead, you'd opted to only notice to him, and not which turns you were taking. And now you're lost. She couldn´t help but give him her sole attention.

He had opened up to her. Not much but still. He´d told her about his sister. Her name was Thea and she was ten years old. He called her Speedy because she was fast. Oliver's love for his sister was evident in the way he spoke of her. His tone was soft, and he looked completely at ease. Tommy was a subject that made her laugh. She could picture all the trouble those two got in together, from the story he described. It involved a broken window, a football and a long game of hide and seek. Where no seeking happened.

She told Oliver about herself. Her hobbies, her hopes for her future, her obsessions. Obsessions that consisted mainly of Mint Chip ice-cream and Doctor Who. She also told him about her frightening experiences, due to her severe peanut allergy.

He told Felicity about Raisa. She was the family cook and had basically raised him, due to the fact his parents were often busy. A fact he only mentioned briefly.

She got the feeling that he didn't like to talk about his parents. She understood that feeling and she respected it. Prying the last thing she wanted to do.

Bottom line was, he shared a part of his history with her. History, that she doubted many people knew. He surprised her, and Felicity was rarely surprised.

In fact, she couldn't remember the last time someone had truly surprised her.

It was unnerving.

She turned down an unknown corridor, hurrying along. Her heels clicking on the polished wooden floors. There were pictures hanging on the walls. Pictures of the Queen family she assumed. A picture of Oliver caught her eye. His piercing blue gaze making her stop and lean heavily against the wall. The memory of the feel of his skin against hers assaulted her. She´d heard stories and read a few romance novels, not to mention her abundance of beloved shows. Shows with major OTPs.

But nothing could prepare her for the feeling of her skin sparking. It was unlike anything she´d ever felt before.

It left the voice in her head screaming - what the frack just happened?

With that question in mind, she heard rushing footsteps approaching her from behind.

Oliver's breathless voice calling her name.

She straightened up quickly, steeling her nerves. She couldn't let him see her affected by their little moment. It surely didn't mean anything to him. He was just messing around. No biggie. With determination, she turned to face him.

"Wait up. Boy, you are faster than you look."

"Sorry for running out like that. I just remembered, I have plans with my mum and I need to get home. Now." She turned to leave, impressed with the steadiness her voice held. Way to go her. Staying cool in a highly emotionally charged moment.

Oliver's hand shot out to stop her, landing lightly on her shoulder. "I will drive you home" he insisted. She was about to protest profusely, but he sensed it coming and squeezed her shoulder. That's all it takes it takes for her resolve to melt. Nodding her head, he guided her out the door, making sure to grab her backpack for her on the way.

His hand settled on her lower back as they strolled towards his car. The heat from his palm searing through the fabric of her shirt, burning her pleasurably. The sparking returned. Well, there went any hope of staying cool.

* * *

This book is amazing Felicity thinks.

She was lying on her stomach, on her bed in her comfy Doctor Who pajamas reading, To Kill a Mockingbird. It was dark outside, and she could feel her eyelids growing heavier, but she was determined to stay awake. She really needed to talk to her mum.

How did everything become so confusing?

Only three days since she officially met Oliver, and her mind was already filled with thoughts of him. She´d always found him attractive from afar, but his personality anything but appealing to her. He was just so….Oliver Queen.

But something was growing inside of her. A feeling she couldn't even begin to make sense of, all she knew was that she yearned to be around him. The complete opposite of how she felt yesterday after his little "display."

It took more than three days to develop a crush, of that she was sure. She didn't have a crush on him, she couldn't.

At that moment the sounds of her mum arriving home from work, echoing throughout the house. Felicity hurried into the lounge to hug her. Donna´s presence immediately lifting Felicity's spirit. Donna Smoak had the uncanny ability to put everything into perspective.

Right now, Felicity really needed that.

Immediately sensing her daughter's mood, she gasped. "You have a cute boy face. Why do you have cute boy face?" Following Felicity to the sofa, sitting down, she couldn't stop grinning at her. "Who´s the cute boy?"

Sighing she mumbled. "Oliver Queen."

Silence.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Literally.

"The Billionaire?" Now Donna was pouncing on the sofa, clapping her hands eagerly. "Details please."

The next 15 minutes were spent with Felicity trying and failing miserably, at describing her complicated situation with Oliver.

"You like him" Donna stated and when she tried to argue, Donna cut her off. "You like him."

Shrugging her shoulders, she whispered, "I think so, but I wish I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he is Oliver Queen." That's what it came down to. He was Oliver Queen and she was just Felicity Smoak. Tons of girls had stupid crushes on him and every single one of them had a bigger chance than her. "I need these feelings to go away. I don't want them. I don't want to risk getting hurt, and I know I will. I just need to stop them from growing and then they will fade away. Right?"

Her mum pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Some things are worth that risk. But if you truly don't want to feel this way, then you need to fight it. I can help you if you will let me?" she offered.

"Please do, because I feel pathetic right now."

"You are not pathetic, you are remarkable." Donna´s voice was insistent. "I know what will make you feel better. I bought a big tub of Mint Chip on the way home. You interested?" she asked already knowing the answer. As she got up to get it an idea popped into Felicity's mind and she called out to Donna.

"Hey, mum. Do you still have all your lipsticks?"

Donna stopped on her way to the freezer, turning around with a questioning expression. "Yes of course. Why?"

"Because I think I might want to wear one tomorrow."

Her high-pitched squeal of excitement making Felicity chuckle. Donna ran to get the lipsticks, in that moment all thoughts of Mint Chocolate Chip was forgotten.

Felicity was sure her mum had every lipstick colour imaginable, but she had only one in mind. It was time to stop being afraid of standing out just a little bit. Her thoughts drifted back to Oliver and with it her doubts.

People like him could never be romantically interested in someone like her. Stuff like that only happened in films or in books. In reality, it was unheard of. The Captain of the lacrosse team and the geeky invisible girl. Talk about a cliché.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Damn Barry and his manners._

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M for adult-themed suggestions and cursing.**

 **The story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

Walking through the glass doors the mouth-watering smell immediately assaulted her senses. Mmmm, this is what heaven must smell like.

Felicity had never heard of Big Belly Burger.

Right then standing in the small, cosy dinner she wished she had.

This place was cute. Like really cute. She glanced around, taking in the red leather booths and the dim lights giving off a soft glow, creating the cosy atmosphere.

It was Friday evening and that meant her and Barry's weekly dinner. Usually, they would have stayed in at one of their houses, but Barry had heard about this place and wanted to check it out. So here they were walking up to the counter to look at the menu.

You could never go wrong with a cheeseburger and a big portion of French fries. They ordered and as they were waiting for their food, a laugh made her turn around, searching for the source.

A familiar laugh. She knew that laugh for sure.

Oliver.

He was sitting in one of the big booths in the back, surrounded by people. She recognised Tommy, but not the two girls, nor the third boy.

They were chatting and laughing, surrounded by big piles of food. It looked fun.

"Barry, who told you about this place?" Felicity whispered in a slightly panicked voice.

He frowned. "Tommy did. Why are you whispering?"

She threw up her hands in frustration, "why didn't you tell me that?" Then realised she didn't want to draw attention to herself at put them back down.

"We have to get out here, now." She pulled on him impatiently.

"But we already paid, and we haven't gotten our food yet. What is going on with you?"

Felicity hadn't told him what had happened between her and Oliver the day before yesterday. She couldn't get the words out to explain, and she just wanted to forget about it. Ha, good luck with that. Just the memory of it made her heart speed up and her breath catch. Like it was doing now.

She seriously needed to get a grip.

She pulls the hood from her light summer-sweater over her head and ducks down. Trying to make herself invisible. She´s pretty sure all she managed to do was make herself look ridicules.

Shocker.

"City. What _are_ you doing?"

She was saved from answering his question when the food arrived.

Finally.

Barry grabbed the food and she quickly turned around to get _the_ _hell_ out of there before Oliver saw her. But in her haste, the hood covering her eyes, she didn't look where she was going and ran smack into to one of the waitresses, knocking her tray over.

Luckily nothing was on it, it just made a big noise.

So much for not drawing any attention to herself.

She quickly apologised to the waitress and picked up the tray, handing it back to her.

Hoping Oliver didn't hear the crash she grabbed Barry by the arm and started pulling him towards the door. A voice stopped them. Just not the voice she was fearing. No, it´s Tommy's.

He called out both their names across the diner, making Barry turn around in surprise and Felicity squeeze her eyes shut.

FRACK.

"City, look who´s here."

"I think we should just go" she whispered to him and it earns her a questioning look.

"But it would be rude not to say hi."

Barry started walking towards the others and seeing no other choice, she slowly trailed after him.

Damn Barry and his manners.

* * *

Felicity learned that the blonde girl was Sara Lance and the brunette was her older sister Laurel Lance. Gorgeous Laurel.

God, life was really unfair, how could one person be _that_ perfect?

She also happened to be Oliver's ex-girlfriend. Was she still an Ex? They seemed pretty friendly.

The third boy was called John Diggle, but he asked her to call him Dig. He seemed kind and he had the biggest arms she had ever seen.

Seriously they were like freaking tree trunks.

The booth had two benches opposite each other. On one side it was Laurel, Oliver, Sara, and Dig.

On the other, it was Tommy, Felicity, and Barry.

Oliver was sitting opposite her, a fact she was trying not to make a big deal out of.

He looked really yummy in a dark green Henley. It was a nice colour on him.

Tommy and she were having an interesting discussion on Mr. Geffrey's 8 Sweaters. It seemed she wasn't the only one to have noticed the lack of versatility in his wardrobe.

"We should get him a new sweater" Felicity mused to Tommy.

"And we should make it a pink one" he laughed and then grabbed her arm excitedly. "Let's go shopping tomorrow."

Felicity burst out laughing at the excited look on his face, completely missing the way Oliver was eying Tommy´s hand on her arm. Tommy was actually cute when he was being sincere, and he was funny.

Since the moment Barry and she had sat down at the table, he had been making her laugh. Which was a nice reprieve from the awkwardness she had been fearing.

"You want to go shopping with me? For a sweater for Mr. Geffrey? Seriously?" she doubted, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Absolutely. We will make a day of it. Shopping, eating, laughing at all the hideous sweaters we find"

She couldn't believe she was actually considering it, but she was. Tommy made it sound like so much fun. Felicity knew what it could be misinterpreted as, but she also knew, deep down that he didn't mean it as a date. She didn't get that vibe from him and she was glad. She wanted to be his friend. It surprised her, but she wanted that.

She was opening her mouth to answer him when Oliver interrupted their planning.

"I thought we were working on our English assignment tomorrow?" He was looking at her earnestly.

"We have to finish reading the book before we can start on the paper" she answered him. Shocked that he had been so voluntary to give up his Saturday. It didn't seem like him.

"I already finished it" he stated.

Felicity gaped at him.

What?

Had he already finished? But they only started the book like 48 hours ago. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was shocked. Everyone else's conversation at the table had stopped, and they were all looking at him. Each with their own level of disbelief mirrored on their faces.

Except for Tommy. He was just smirking at Oliver like he knew something the rest of them didn't.

"You finished it?"

He nodded.

"That was fast I´m only half way." Felicity smiled at him, impressed.

Was he taking their assignment seriously?

She hadn't dared hope, it´s not like he took their tutoring seriously.

Oliver was beaming happily at her. Almost like he was pleased she was impressed. But it couldn't be that. Oliver didn't care about her opinion of him.

Tommy interrupted their little smiling contest, assuring Oliver "you guys can just work on it Sunday and that gives City here" Tommy nudges her playfully "the time to finish the book." Tommy puts his arm around her and pulls her lightly to him, squeezing her shoulder. "Tomorrow City is mine."

Oliver didn't argue with that logic and neither did she.

Was she about to agree to this?

Yes, yes, she was.

"Okay, let's do it" her eyes widening when she realised how that could have sounded. "And by it, I mean, I mean to go shopping not it as in _that_. I don't want to do _it_ with you, not that you´re not attractive. You are very attractive, and that's not me making a pass at you. I'm just stating an observation." Dropping her head in her heads she groans "you know what I mean."

Laughter rang out across the booth, though it wasn't derogatory like she was used to, every time someone witnessed one of her epic babbles.

It´s good-natured.

When Felicity looked back up she wasn't met with pitying looks, also like she was used to but with kind and amused smiles. Though none as amused as Oliver's she notes.

"Do you always talk this much?" Sara asked.

Feeling a bit self-conscious she confessed with a laugh "No. Today is a good day."

* * *

The night progressed with many more conversations and banter.

Felicity learned quite a bit about the people surrounding her.

Sara was cool and kind of a badass. She was Felicity's age (16) and though she was a Junior she was in Felicity's AP Biology class this year. Felicity hadn't noticed her because as Sara pointed out, she liked to sit in the back. The opposite of Felicity. They made plans for Sara to sit with Felicity and Barry next time.

Dig was on the lacrosse team with Oliver and Tommy. He wanted to join the army, when he finished high school, and so did his girlfriend, Lyla Michael. He was crazy in love with his girlfriend. It was obvious in the way he spoke of her.

Laurel was indeed perfect. She looked flawless. She wanted to be a lawyer and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. She was popular – that part was obvious as Felicity had heard all the stories of Oliver and Laurel, the power couple.

As much as it pained Felicity to admit to herself – why did it pain her? – She could totally see Laurel and Oliver as a couple. A great couple in fact.

It kind of hurt, but she fought that feeling and pushed it down. Just like she had promised herself she would, with any feelings concerning Oliver.

She learned that despite his devil-may-care reputation, Oliver really cared about his friends. He was different with them. Not different bad, different good. More relaxed and comfortable. His trademark mask, nowhere to be seen.

It was refreshing.

It was the same guy that had been kind to her and driven her home Wednesday, despite the tension.

The tension she had refused to define.

The food was long gone, and it was time for dessert.

Oliver ordered French fries and milkshakes.

What the frack was up with that?

She wanted to ask him about him but chose not to.

She still had trouble facing him, because, despite the easy atmosphere of the diner, she couldn't get their little "moment" in the library out of her head.

Oliver seemed intent on gaining her attention, because he threw a French fry at her. It landed in her lap and she threw it back at him, but he caught it.

Damn, he had quick reflexes.

He smirked at her, knowing it was impressive. "I want to let you in on a tradition" he stated and slid a glass of strawberry milkshake and a plate of fries in between them, on the table.

Felicity watched as he picked up a fry, dipped it in the milkshake and ate it. A tiny drop of the strawberry liquid dripped from the fry and landed on the corner of his mouth. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught as she watched his tongue slip out to catch the drop, licking his lips.

 _Hot_.

Suddenly Felicity felt very hot.

Her skin was tingling again and this time it was from just a look.

A _freaking_ look.

He wasn't even touching her, and he managed to set her skin on fire.

For a second, she almost let herself believe she saw desire in his eyes.

Almost.

The sound of the others cheering as Barry tried their traditional dessert, broke their spontaneous staring contest. She ripped her eyes away from Oliver's to ask Barry, how it tasted.

Now it was her turn and all eyes turned on her.

Okay, time to try one of the weirdest combinations of food she had ever seen. She dipped a fry in the milkshake and placed it in her mouth, apprehensively.

It was salty, sweet and….good.

It tasted good.

This time her eyes widened comically as she realised she actually liked this weird dessert tradition.

"This is good" she exclaimed.

Cheers rang out from everyone and clapping started.

Felicity laughed because the whole situation was too hilarious, and by liking their tradition, she felt like she was a part of something special.

Was that crazy?

As the banter started up again she missed Oliver's pleased smile, at her fitting in so perfectly, with the important people in his life.

* * *

When Felicity left with Barry, way later than they'd planned, everybody having lost track of time, she was smiling. She had started out wanting to leave so badly and then she had relaxed. Chatted with a group of fun and nice people. People she wouldn't mind talking to again and she hoped they felt the same about her. She had a good time with someone other than Barry or her mum, and that was something new.

Something new and…exciting…dare she say.

But the big smile on her face was for one particular thought.

She might have made some friends tonight.

Maybe Barry's manners didn't suck after all.

* * *

There were people everywhere.

Friends, families, boyfriends, and girlfriends walking amongst each other. Some were in big groups others were in small and some were alone. People in every style you could imagine and every age.

And there were hundreds of them, just bustling about, doing their thing.

It was one a clock on the following Saturday. It was time for her shopping trip with Tommy, and she was a bit nervous.

Not nervous in the bite your nails and breathe into a bag nervous, but in the God, I hope I don't screw up today, nervous.

Tommy was sweet and a really cool guy, despite her firsts thoughts of him. She was nervous because she wanted to be his friend, and she wanted him to like her.

She had never had many friends or friends as in more than one. The only true friend she had ever had was Barry, and don't get her wrong, she was incredibly grateful for him. She couldn't imagine how she would have survived the last 7 years without him. But, Barry and she had always bonded over having the same interests, and Felicity wanted friends that would broaden her horizons. Someone who might push her to try new things.

New things like dipping a fry in a strawberry milkshake.

No.

Don't go there.

Today you will have fun with Tommy and Oliver will never enter your thoughts. Not even once.

"Which shop do you want to check out first?" Tommy asked jarring Felicity out of her thoughts.

She turned to him, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouth open. "How big is this place? You could fit the entire internet in here. Not that you would, because that would be stupid. It has to be hidden in a top-secret location, otherwise, someone could melt it. I don't want someone to melt the internet, I love the internet." She pouted at the thought.

Tommy just smiled at her and Felicity couldn't help but compare the way Tommy´s reacted to her babbles, with Oliver´s.

Whilst Tommy just smiled freely, slightly amused. Oliver always looks at her like he was trying hard not to laugh and was only succeeding, because he was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to do…something.

Something Felicity has yet to identify.

It was frustrating…and she´s thinking about Oliver again.

Oh, who was she kidding she never stopped anymore.

Except when she was buried in her codes. Then her mind got its much-needed rest, and she could focus. She never had a problem with being able to focus before, but now, thanks to him, she did.

Stupid boy. Stupid gorgeous boy. Stupid gorgeous, kind-eyed boy, that you´re still _thinking_ about.

STOP IT.

Felicity grabbed Tommy´s arm and started dragging him toward a men's clothing store.

"Let´s so this."

Two hours and much perusing later, they had finally found the right sweater.

It was made of wool, dark blue with the words "Worlds Greatest Teacher" in bold pink letters. To sum it up, the sweater was perfect.

They had also spent hours getting to know it each other better. They had talked about interests, hobbies, future plans, and family. They didn't stay on the family topic for long, but Felicity did learn that his mother was dead, and his father was "a grade A asshole." Tommy´s words, not hers. She told him that her father had abandoned them when she was 7. They bonded over their lack of a father figure.

It was easy being relaxed around Tommy, because he didn't make her heart spike. When she was around Oliver she was nervous but at the same time, she was comfortable. It was a weird mix of sensations.

They had both decided to get a cup of coffee in a little bakery in the corner of the mall. Felicity ordered a strawberry cake and Tommy got a chocolate muffin. He gave her a weird look when she ordered a "Tall, Non-Fat Latte with Caramel Drizzle and two extra shots."

She was used to that look. He just ordered a regular coffee.

Pffff amateur.

They sat at a table by a window that overlooked the street, and when their coffees were half empty the much-dreaded topic came up.

"So, you and Oliver. How´s that going?" Tommy asked, a small smirk on his face.

FRACK.

"The English assignment is going fine. I´m on the last chapters and I will be ready to analyse it with him tomorrow" she answered, hoping he would change the subject.

No such luck.

"I´m not asking about the assignment, I´m asking about what´s going on between you two?"

Felicity was confused, and a small frown appeared between her brows "What do you mean, between us two? Outside of the assignment, we don't really have any reason to talk."

Tommy raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? No reason at all. No feelings, no butterflies, no nothing?"

Oh, double frack, how did he know? Did he know, she felt something towards Oliver? But he asked between them, as in not one-sided.

Now she was _really_ confused. What was he talking about? She asked him just that.

"I´m talking about the fact that you barely looked at him at dinner last night and when you finally did, you had intense eye sex." His damn smirk grew.

Felicity gaped at him. She hadn't thought anybody noticed her attempt at avoiding talking to Oliver yesterday and especially not that someone noticed their look. She had managed to convince herself she had imagined the desire she saw in his eyes. Chalked it up to wishful thinking.

Did he mean that Oliver might…like her? No, that was impossible. Not just impossible, it was unthinkable.

"I´m not sure what you mean?" Felicity doubted, outing a big piece of strawberry cake in her mouth, effectively stopping her from saying anything stupid.

As usual.

"I mean he likes you" and when she tried to argue he cuts her off. "And you like him, it is as simple as that."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. "Oliver doesn't like me, that´s absurd, and even if he did – which he doesn't – it would be far from simple."

Tommy looked at her, the question why in on his face. She clarifies. "He is Oliver Queen, the billionaire playboy. He can literally get any girl he wants without lifting a finger, and I´m just….me. There is no way he would _ever_ be interested in me like that." She swallows thickly, the words harder to get out than she thought they would be.

They stung.

"And besides, we´ve only been acquainted for less than a week, that's not enough time to develop feelings."

Liar her thoughts screamed, but she ignored them.

"Felicity, all it takes is one special moment, to create feelings for someone" he insisted, leaning over the table and looking her straight in the eye. He needed her to believe him.

"You sound like you speak from experience?" she questioned.

He sighed and gave her a slight shrug. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it. Another time she would remember to ask about it. He seemed bothered and she didn't like seeing him bothered, but the next second the smirk was back.

"I think you two would be good for each other. You could be exactly what he needs. What he doesn't know he wants."

"I don´t believe you" she refused.

"You may not now but one day, I think you will." He gives her a sincere smile and for a moment she lets herself imagine it could be true.

But only for a moment, her was doubt to strong.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: What an eventful Sunday_

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M for adult-themed suggestions and cursing.**

 **The story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **Reviews are the chocolate for my soul.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

No dirty socks or underwear on the floor? Check. Desk cleared? Check. Bed made? Check. Not that his bed really _needed_ to be made, they were going to work at his desk. Of course, when he thought of Felicity on his bed, work wasn't really what was on his mind. No, that would be playing. Lots of hot and heavy, X-rated play.

Get your head out of the gutter Queen, he chastised himself. You already tried something with her, and it blew up in your face so, chill. And maybe air out your room.

Does it smell like a man-cave in here?

Oliver hurried over to his balcony and threw open the doors. Much better. The soft summer breeze wafted through and washed over him, bringing with it the sweet scent of the garden.

The manicured garden of the queen estate was famous. Oliver had to admit that despite his mother's annoying tendency to need perfection in _everything_ , when it came to decorating the garden, he appreciated it.

He had an amazing view of it from his balcony. Maybe Felicity would like it?

He could show it to her if she wanted.

Checking his Rolex for the tenth time in two minutes, he grumbled.

Why all of a sudden did time go so slowly when he wasn't with her but fly by when he was.

When did that happen? A week ago, he didn't have this problem, he also didn't know her name. Or the fact that she existed. Two years she had been right in front of him, and he never even saw her. It was his own damn fault. He knew the reputation he had obtained was more than deserved and accurate, but he´d never minded before, in fact, he used to be proud of it.

Emphasis on _used_ to be.

He could get any girl he wanted, whenever and _however._ That lifestyle made him satisfied and happy because he didn't know there could be more. That he could _feel_ more.

Oh, but when he saw Felicity in the diner with those lips. Those brightly coloured pink lips, lit a fire in him he feared couldn't be put out.

Feared because he knew he would never be good enough for her. That she would never even consider him like that, and Oliver understood why. For the first time ever, his lifestyle had repercussions and it sucked. It really sucked.

Checking the time, _again_. Oliver heard his phone beep. It was a text from Felicity.

 **I´m in your driveway, parking my car.**

She was here. She was finally here.

Oliver rushed out of his room and down the stairs. The front door was in his sight as the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he breathed out a sigh of relief and welcomed her. Her name falling from his lips tasted like something sweet. Just like her.

He showed her up to his room. Though she had been there Wednesday she hadn't seen it.

He watched her take in his room. The posters on the wall, the books on his shelves and the tidiness of it that was new. Like 20 minutes ago, new. Standing in the doorway he shifted his feet and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute, she turned to face him.

"It´s nice" she smiled. "Cosy, and I like your poster of Robin Hood."

Crap.

He had forgotten to take that down.

"Oh, yeah, that. I was a bit obsessed with him when I was little" he chuckled, walking towards her. "I thought we could work on my desk" he pointed to the dark oak table.

"Yes, that´s perfect" she dropped her bag on the table and sat down in one of his chairs.

He sat down next to her getting ready to work when he saw her cranking her neck, a slightly pained expression on her face.

"What´s wrong?" he asked in a worried tone, leaning towards her.

Her eyes locked with his as they widened. She seemed surprised he had noticed her discomfort. He liked surprising her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…slept funny. That's all" she shrugged and then scrunched her nose at the movement. "I would love to be in your bed" she sighed.

Oliver's eyebrows flew up and he choked on air. The mental images he had been thinking about came flooding back. Felicity in _his_ bed, him hovering over her. The feel of her legs _quivering_ when they wrapped around his waist as he drove his….

Oliver quickly clenched his fists, the nails cutting into his palms, distracting him from his current train of thought.

Felicity blushed a deep shade of red as she realised the implication of what she said. "I meant I love your size" fuck she was killing him. "Your size as in…as in the size of your bed. I would love to have that big a bed to sleep in. I didn't mean I wanted to be in your bed, not that I think it wouldn't be pleasant. I think it would be very pleasurable" she squeezed her eyes shut, muttering three, two, one.

Oliver fought the urge to grab her, throw her on his made bed and show Felicity just how pleasurable it would be.

She cleared her throat "Let's get started."

* * *

Oliver managed to stay focused for three hours. Two whole hours. He thought that was impressive considering who was sitting right next to him.

Felicity had kicked off her panda flats – he chuckled when he saw them, they were just so Felicity - and tugged her feet under herself. Her toes were painted a bright blue, the same as her fingers. Again – so Felicity. But what really got his blood pumping was when she let her hair down. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back and framed her face.

Oliver had never seen her in anything other than a ponytail and boy had he missed out. Felicity's hair looked so soft. He had to grab onto the end of the table to stop himself from running his hands through it. What would she think of him if he did that? Probably that he was crazy.

A small pained hiss came from Felicity and she started rubbing her neck.

"Your neck still bothering you?" Oliver asked.

"Just a little" hissing again as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Or a lot."

He wanted to take away her discomfort. He wanted to help her, to _touch_ her, to rub her skin that was sure to be soft. "Ugh, I could give you a…ugh a massage" he stammered. "If you want" he quickly added at her shocked reaction.

She didn't have to look _that_ shocked. Or maybe she just didn't want him to touch her. That was probably it. Of course, she didn't want him to touch, what was he thinking. He wasn't thinking. Or maybe he kept overthinking? Ugh, he couldn't think straight when he was with her.

"Okay," she whispered, her tone all…breathy.

Now it was his time to be shocked. She said yes. He got up and stood behind her chair. Slowly gathering her hair and placing it over her shoulder. It really was soft, just like he had imagined. The skin of her bare neck was calling out to him. His fingers skimmed over her skin as he traced a vein from her hairline and down, down, down, till it disappeared behind the top of her blue top.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she shivered. He felt her shiver, and something flared up in him. She liked his touch. He suddenly knew that with a startling clarity.

His fingers dug into the sore muscles of her neck as he massaged her gently. Her head fell forward giving him, more access and she sighed in content. It was music to his ears. Oliver kept going – for how long he didn't know, and he didn't care.

Her skin was silky-smooth, and it smelled like apples. He never wanted to stop touching her. Slowly he started applying more pressure and when he hit the perfect spot, she moaned.

Moaned _his_ name.

His fingers froze, all his blood traveling south. It was no longer enough to touch the skin of her neck, he needed more.

Now.

Felicity turned her head up to see why he stopped, confusion in her gorgeous blue eyes. That confusion quickly disappeared when she saw his hungry gaze. Her lips opened in a gasp and then she bit her bottom lip. That was it. That one action caused him to lose all remaining control.

The dark pink of her lips a startling contrast to her pearly white teeth. God, he wants to taste those lips. Smudge her lipstick and have the colour staining the skin of his neck, his stomach, his _cock_.

He leaned down to capture her lips with his own and he was so close.

So _close_.

But the sound of footsteps approaching his room, had her jumping away from him so fast, she fell off her chair.

* * *

Elegance.

Elegance and the power to demand the utmost respect were the first thoughts that came to Felicity's mind when she met Moira Queen.

When Felicity heard footsteps coming it occurred to her exactly how comprising the position her and Oliver were in. You would think she would have noticed it sooner, but Oliver had this uncanny ability to send all her thoughts into the gutter.

It was probably because he was unbelievably gorgeous it should be illegal and the fact that her first impression of him had been wrong. Well, maybe it wasn't full on, wrong. He had earned his reputation and she had still caught glimpses of the billionaire playboy when they were in school, but she had a feeling it was a mask.

The billionaire playboy was a mask to cover up the real Oliver. The Oliver who was kind to her and made her insides all fuzzy, not the Oliver she had quit on after only two days of tutoring.

The smiley Oliver was a far cry from the Oliver sitting opposite her now. In fact, there was no expression on his face whatsoever.

The footsteps Felicity had heard were those of Moira Queen herself. When Mrs. Queen had found Felicity and Oliver working (they had hurried back to their books in under 2 seconds the moment they heard someone coming- that was a new record) she invited Felicity to stay over for dinner. Invited her in a manner that gave her a feeling she didn't exactly have a choice.

So there Felicity was, sitting in their formal dining room waiting for dinner to be served. Mr. and Mrs. Queen were sitting at both ends of the gorgeous dark oak table, whilst she and Oliver were sitting opposite each other on the sides of the table. He was sitting with his back straight, his shoulders back and redefining the definition of intense.

She had sensed from him when he had mentioned his parents, that they didn't really get along, but she hadn't realised just how _much_ they didn't get along. Despite the sweltering summer heat, the room felt chilled and it was all the fault of the Queen family.

Felicity wished that Oliver's sister was there instead of at a friends house, because then maybe the atmosphere wouldn't be so…..cold.

Mr. and Mrs. Queen were having a polite discussion about each other's day, whilst she and Oliver were just staring at their laps.

After a few minutes, Oliver caught her attention. Looking apologetic he mouthed a small "sorry" at her. She smiled at him and shook her head to tell him not to fret about it.

"So, Miss Smoak. How are my son´s tutoring sessions coming along?" Mr. Queen asked her, surprising her and making her head snap his way so fast, it felt like she had gotten a whiplash. Before she had the chance to answer him, Mr. Queen continued. "I sincerely hope he is being a model student, paying attention and not giving you any trouble." On the trouble part, Mr. Queen gave Oliver a pointed, rather degrading look.

Oliver immediately tensed up even more and clenched his teeth, sending Felicity a panicked look. After a few seconds of sheer panic, he slumped on the table, as though all the energy just drained out of him.

"Well, dad. Actually…" Oliver mumbled.

"Actually" Felicity cut in, sheer determination in her voice, "Oliver is doing really well."

If the situation didn't seem so serious, Felicity would have laughed at Oliver's reaction. His eyed widened to the size of saucers and his mouth opened in a comical o. Then his face slowly transformed into a breathtakingly beautiful and grateful smile. It grew as she continued.

"He is especially brilliant in English. I swear he is so much better with our English assignment than I am, and I don't say that lightly. As for the subjects I´m tutoring him in, he´s making progress and paying attention. You don´t have to worry Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Oliver has real potential." She finished her little babble with a small blush on her face. She hadn't meant to say quite so much but the look of surprise on the two older Queens faces was so worth it.

Especially when the grateful smile never left Oliver's lips.

* * *

You could say a lot about the Queens – privileged, supercilious and cold were words that entered Felicity´s thoughts – but you couldn't say they didn't have good taste. The dinner that had been served wasn't just dinner, it was a display of the finest food money could buy. And it was absolutely _delicious_.

There were roast potatoes and every kind of meat you could want. Felicity stayed away from the pork because she was Jewish. The different kinds of salads were so yummy. Everything looked so good that it distracted her.

Felicity being distracted when she was eating something she wasn't 100% sure of what was in, was dangerous. Because she forgot, and she didn't think when she picked up a piece of crispy kale and popped it into her mouth.

One second Felicity was fine and the next…. she wasn't.

She dropped her fork on her plate with a loud crash and grabbed her throat. The loud sound drew everyone's attention and Felicity saw Oliver's worried look as she started wheezing. Her throat was closing up and she couldn't see Oliver anymore because her eyes were welling up. She was having a severe allergic reaction.

In the next moment, she felt Oliver's touch – she would recognise that touch anywhere - as he grabbed her shoulders. His panicked voice ringing in her ears as he yelled her name, asking her where _it_ is. It didn't occur to her to wonder how he knew what was happening, all she could focus on was trying to breathe. Felicity managed to squeeze out a hoarse "bag".

The next few moments were a blur. Oliver's touch was gone, and Felicity's vision was going black. Why oh why hadn't she asked if there were peanuts in the food? She was always so careful but this time she had been too careless.

She had even left her epi-pen in her bag in Oliver's room. She usually had it in her bag and her bag right next to her whenever she ate, just in case.

She needed that epi-pen and she needed it, _now_.

Her panic levels were at an all-time high because she couldn't move.

Frozen in fear.

She didn't know how many seconds or even minutes it had been since the reaction had started, but she was sure she had never gone this long without her epi-pen.

A familiar, sharp, painful prick in her right thigh, had her gasping for joy. Felicity could feel the medicine coursing through her veins. Her throat was opening up, her vision was clearing, and she could slowly breathe again.

As her vision fully cleared up, the first thing she saw was Oliver's desperate face as he was kneeling in front of her sitting in the chair. He was rubbing her arms soothingly and whispering over and over again.

"You´re okay, breathe. You´re okay, breathe. You´re okay, breathe."

The panicked look in his eyes, his obvious distress, and his gentle touch were just….. so caring.

Oliver grabbed a glass of water from the table and handed it to her. She drunk the whole glass and revelled in the cold liquid sliding down her throat, soothing the ache.

* * *

The comfortable sofa was hugging Felicity´s body, and the soft, fluffy blanket surrounding her, made her toasty-warm.

She was lying on the Queens plush sofa in their impressive lounge. Mr. and Mrs. Queen had left her in Oliver's care after she has assured them she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital.

Oliver was sitting with her feet in his lap, rubbing them.

It felt _amazing_.

Friends the series was playing softly in the background, on their big TV.

"Are you sure you don't need anything" Oliver worried, again.

The energy was leaving Felicity more and more with every rub of his strong fingers as he gave her a foot massage. "I´m fine Oliver" she hummed "your hands feel, amazing." She was tired after that whole ordeal and her mind wasn't working at its full capacity. That was why she didn't react to her slip of the tongue.

Oliver did though. A big smile spread across his face, revealing his cute dimples as a small chuckle escaped him.

Not that Felicity noticed. Her eyes were getting heavier.

"How did you know?" she asked him, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Know what?" God, she wanted to purr as his hands slowly travelled upward, now massaging her calves. How was he so good with his hands?

"Know what was happening to me?" she wondered. Felicity´s mind had cleared up enough for her to wonder how he had reacted so fast. It was like he instantly knew what was wrong.

His voice was soft, and she wished she could see his face, but she really didn't want to move. "When I saw you clutch your throat" she heard him swallow like he was remembering that awful moment. "I remembered you told me you were severely allergic to peanuts. Felicity, I´m so sorry, I should have remembered to ask Raisa before."

The regret and guilt were clear in his voice and she didn't like it being there. It wasn't his fault, she was the one who had been careless. She told him just that, but he kept apologising. Apparently, the kale had been cooked in peanut oil, which was unfortunate.

After a little while Oliver broke the silence, his tone unsure.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said, about tutoring me. Does this mean you´re willing to give me a second chance?"

It was hard to think clearly with Oliver's hands on her calves, but she managed to answer.

"Yes, Oliver. I meant every word. I will give you a second chance and we can start tutoring again after school tomorrow. Oh, god. School tomorrow. I have to get home, it´s getting late." Felicity yawned, continuing. "But you have to promise me that you will take it seriously and give it your all." How her voice managed to stay serious when she felt like melting at his touch, she would never know.

"I promise you, Felicity, and don't worry I will get home safely"

The sincerity in his voice made her believe him and even though she knew she had to get up. Had to leave the warmth surrounding her, get in her car and drive home. She just _couldn't_.

With Oliver´s strong hands now having returned to her feet, Felicity drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Authors Note_

I don´t know what it´s like to have an allergic reaction but I tried to describe one as best I could. I hope I did okay and that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and wherever you are may you have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Playing tricks._

 **Olicity is one of my all-time favourite OTPs.**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M for adult-themed suggestions/smut and cursing.**

 **The story takes place in High School so both Oliver and Felicity will be teenagers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **Reviews are the chocolate for my soul**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

The warmth surrounding Felicity was drawing her in, begging her to give over to the sleep so desperately calling on her. The gentle lull of strong arms carrying her made every bone in her body sigh blissfully. She couldn't recall a time where she had ever felt more content.

Flashes of her sense of gravity shifting as she was picked up, flashes of the sound of a car door being slammed shut and flashes of being in Oliver's arms, kept invading her mind, making her squeeze her eyes shut tightly.

It had been happening all week. Every time Felicity smelt leather or caught a whiff of Oliver's cologne, she was back in his car, sleeping in his leather seats with his delicious scent embracing her oh so sweetly. The memory of Oliver driving her home safely, carrying her inside, laying her down on her bed and kissing her cheek with the whisper of sweet dreams, made her heart flutter.

Felicity had to focus on the present. She wasn't even sure what part of that memory was reality and what was only a wishful dream.

It had been a week since Felicity started tutoring Oliver again and she would admit she was pleasantly surprised. Oliver had paid attention, listened to her, worked hard and above all he _had_ tried. She was proud of him.

Felicity blushed at the thought. Oliver wasn't hers to be proud of, but the feeling couldn't be helped. Neither could her other feelings towards him.

Felicity had tried to push them all down, she really had and most of the time she succeeded. Oliver and she had managed to keep it somewhat "professional" during their tutoring sessions and no other so-called "moments" had happened. Of course, her mouth had run away from her a couple of times. Okay, more than a couple. Oliver had this tendency to bring out the most embarrassing babbles in her. It was almost like he meant to do it just for the fun of it.

Well, Felicity sure as hell didn't think it was funny. She had lost count of the number of times she had felt mortified thanks to her lack of a brain to mouth filter.

Anyway, Felicity was sitting in the school library waiting for Oliver to arrive for their tutoring session. She straightened her ponytail and checked if her nails were chipped.

They weren't she smirked. Nice job.

The bright bubble-gum pink of her nails matched the colour of her lips.

Felicity had been hesitant at first to try such bold colours on her lips, but she had come to love them. Wearing them made her feel confident and…. sexy.

Which was a word she never thought she would use to describe herself but, lately. Something had changed. Oliver and she had grown closer and she would almost call him her friend. Only almost because she wasn't sure if Oliver wanted to be _her_ friend.

There were moments where he would give her a look that was downright _indecent_ like he wanted her in a way she desperately wished someone wanted her. But the next second that look was gone and she was left to wonder yet again if her imagination was playing tricks on her.

The sound of footsteps approaching, had her looking up and smiling.

Oliver.

"Felicity. How was your weekend?" he smiled back at her.

"It was great" but I missed you "I spent the whole weekend working on my supercomputer. It´s coming along great and my hacking skills are improving immensely" Felicity confirmed and then her eyes widened. "Frack, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that, it´s a secret" she grabbed his arm desperately. "Promise me, Oliver, promise me that you will never mention what I just told you, EVER."

He smirked at her "what supercomputer?"

Felicity let out a deep breath of relief. When she noticed her hands still clutching the sleeves of his shirt, she quickly snatched them away.

Blushing, she opened her biology book, signaling him to do the same. At his cheeky expression, she sighed and said, "You forgot your books again didn't you." It wasn't a question. Oliver was doing good and taking it seriously, but he kept forgetting his books.

It was frustrating.

Very frustrating.

Not because it annoyed her, no because it meant they had to share her books. And sharing meant them sitting close together. So closely their arms kept brushing each other's and it sent shivers down her spine.

 _Every_ _damn_ _time_.

If Felicity didn't know any better, she would think he was doing it on purpose.

"Oliver how do you keep forgetting your books?" she whined.

He shrugged. Damn, he had nice shoulders. "Sorry, I just do." He didn't sound very sorry. "Can we share?"

Felicity scooted closer to him and was careful not to brush up against his side. She couldn't handle touching him right now. It was getting harder and harder to ignore her growing feelings for him. She got comfortable in the chair and made sure their chairs weren't _too_ close. No accidental touching would be happening on her watch.

Getting closer to him made his heady scent that much stronger. As it washed over her a memory came flooding back.

 _Oliver's strong hands massaging her calves, digging into her muscles. Fighting back the urge to moan at his ministrations, was getting harder and harder with every stroke. The touch of his skin on her bare legs waking up all the desires she had kept buried for so long._

Oliver got her attention by flicking her hair over her shoulder. A habit he had gotten whenever her ponytail would fall down her shoulder, making the strands cover up the page of the book. It made her smile and her heart flutter pleasantly. It distracted her from the intense memory.

Okay, maybe _some_ accidental touching wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

They were packing away all their stuff when they got the email. It was feedback on their English assignment. They had handed it in less than a week ago, but Mr. Geffrey was always quick to grade them. It was one of the things Felicity liked most about him.

Holding her breath and biting her bottom lip anxiously, Felicity opened the email to see how they'd done. She knew that English was her weakest subject and she needed to finish this semester with an A or she wouldn't get the perfect GPA.

As her eyes skimmed the message, one thought kept repeating in her head.

Oh, My God.

"Well. How did we do?" Oliver's unsure voice burst the bubble building in her and she exclaimed excitedly. "We got an A- Oliver."

A _freaking_ A-.

That was the highest grade she had gotten in English. _Ever_. And she knew it was all thanks to Oliver. Maths may not be his strong suit but damn that boy was good with words.

Oliver's face split into a shit-eating grin and without thinking, Felicity launched herself at him. Throwing her arms around him, squeezing tightly. In her happiness, Felicity didn't register that Oliver had frozen completely under her, not hugging her back. A few seconds passed before it occurred to her that he wasn't moving.

Next, she realised that the position they're in wasn't exactly _innocent_. Felicity was sitting in Oliver's lap, her legs on either side of him, hanging off the chair he was sitting in. Her feet weren't touching the ground meaning all of her weight was on Oliver's lap. She was _straddling_ him.

Frack.

Felicity put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself back slightly, so their chests were no longer pressed up against each other's and she could see his face.

 _Hurry off him and apologise, this is not helping your situation_ , a voice in Felicity's head told her sternly. But when she saw the look in Oliver's eyes it shut up.

Pure hunger was staring back at her and a sort of darkness had fallen over his face. Oliver's eyes had narrowed, staring at her intently. Suddenly, Felicity felt like he was a hunter and she was his prey. Like if she moved the slightest, he would pounce. God, she wanted him to pounce.

She _needed_ him to.

When she whispered his name, the growl he let out was carnal. Oliver's hand fisted in her hair and he pulled her down, breathing her in. Their lips were so close, but he was holding back like he was waiting for her permission. Felicity couldn't take it anymore, so she closed the distance between them. His lips were demanding under hers and they tasted like mint and something pure Oliver. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she scratched the nape of his neck. Oliver bit her lip in retaliation and the hand not grabbing her hair, curled around her waist. He tightened his hold on Felicity and pulled her flush against him.

Heat shot up her spine and Felicity felt like she was going to melt under the intensity of the kiss. It was the kind of kiss she had read about in books and seen in films. The kind she never thought she would get to experience. Suddenly she understood what all the songs were about.

The kiss wasn't gentle or soft like she always thought her first real kiss would be. No, it was hard, desperate and downright filthy.

Felicity _loved_ it.

Her lungs were burning and forced her to separate their lips. Oliver immediately attached his lips to her neck and she arched it, giving him more access. She was struggling to breathe as he nipped his way down.

When he kissed _just_ the right spot on her neck Felicity gasped and _ground_ down on him. All the fire burning inside of her settled right at the centre of her core. At her movement Oliver growled out a strangled "Fuck Felicity" and he bit down on that perfect spot on her neck. _Hard_.

Felicity cried out and he soothed the bite with his tongue. She rubbed against him even harder and Oliver's hands slid under her skirt, up her bare legs and grabbed her ass. Squeezing both cheeks, encouraging her to move even faster. Felicity couldn't take it anymore. All of her senses were heightened, and Oliver was given her amounts of pleasure she never thought were possible.

She grabbed his jaw and slammed her mouth back down on his. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gave it to him gladly. Their tongues tangled in a clash of wills. God, he tasted heavenly. Oliver swallowed her moans as they continued to rub their heated cores together. He pulled on the elastic in her hair and the strands came loose, flowing down her shoulders and framing her face.

Felicity snuck her hands under Oliver's shirt and pressed her palms against his abs. God, they felt _amazing_. They were hard, clearly defined and right then, clenched. He hissed against her lips as she dragged her nails over the heated skin of his stomach.

Felicity was surprised at her new-found confidence, but the sight of Oliver reacting so strongly to her every move, made it soar. He wanted her. That was clear from the growing erection she was currently rubbing her pussy against.

When Felicity licked the shell of Oliver's ear she felt him growl deep in his chest. Their movement was getting frantic and she knew they needed to stop soon, or things would go too far. But dammit she wanted him.

She wanted him _so_ _bad_. He had invaded every one of her senses and she felt like she was drowning in pleasure. Oliver was drawing small patterns on her inner thighs. It was driving her crazy and she tightened her legs around him, pressing his cock right against her clit. Their eyes connected and there were so many emotions displayed in his. Lust, desperation, surprise, fear and what Felicity could only define as hope.

They stopped moving and just sat in each other's arms panting heavily, trying to steady their frantically beating hearts.

Everything had happened so fast and Felicity didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave Oliver's arms. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, not when she knew what he tasted like. But one thing was startling clear to her.

Oliver wanted her too.

* * *

The feel of Felicity in his arms, their chests pressed together, heaving breaths in sync, was a dream come true. Literally. Oliver had dreamed about tasting those lips, the vibrant colour calling out to him since the second she started wearing it. Usually, his dreams went further, a lot further than they had. But this. staring into her eyes watching the blush covering her cheeks and expanding down to her chest, disappearing behind her top. It was a thousand times better than any dream could ever be.

Oliver _really_ wanted to find out how far down that blush went.

He had kissed his fair share of girls, but it had _never_ felt like this. So all-consuming, so intense, so gut-wrenchingly beautiful. She was beautiful. He had always thought she was attractive but right then, cheeks flushed, hair a tangled mess and lips looking so thoroughly kissed. By _him_. She was absolutely stunning.

His heart felt like it was going to explode right out of his chest. The feeling so unexpected and… foreign it was terrifying. Oliver felt like he was going to screw it all up before it even properly started, but he also couldn't stop hope from filling him. Drowning out his doubts and making it even harder for him to breathe.

She had kissed him back. She had more than kissed him back. She had ground against him and made the most cock stirring sounds ever.

What did all this mean? Did it mean she liked him back? Because he did like her, despite her being so far from his usual type she had thrown him for a loop. She was amazing and every second he spent with her he fell harder.

Oliver had never _really_ liked someone before. Laurel he kinda liked, but it wasn't so much her, it was more the fact that his parents actually approved of her that he liked. He hadn't treated her right and he regretted it now. If Oliver wanted a chance with someone as fantastic as Felicity, then he needed to do better. To _be_ better. Just the thought of hurting her made his heart ache.

Felicity shifting on top of him had Oliver raising his eyebrows in intrigue. "Going somewhere?"

Chuckling shyly, she bit her bottom lip making his eyes zoom in on them. He felt his cock start to stir again, - God she was fucking sexy when she did that. "I was just thinking that we should probably talk about what on earth _that_ was. And in order to talk I need to be able to think, which I can´t do when I'm sitting on top of you, the taste of your lips still on my tongue." Her voice was breathless, and it made Oliver want an encore of those kisses, but he knew she was right.

They needed to talk.

Oliver helped her up and smirked smugly when he saw her legs wobble unsteadily. He did that. She sat back down in her chair, turning towards him. She looked unsure of what to say or do next. He knew it was up to him to find the right words. He leaned forward in his seat grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Her hand was so small in his. Had they always been this delicate?

Holding her gaze intently, Oliver took a deep breath, praying to any god that would listen to find the right words. But before he got the chance to open his mouth, Felicity blurted out.

"It´s okay Oliver. I don't expect it to mean anything to you. You probably have hot make out session all the time." She shrugged her shoulders as if trying to convey indifference. "I get it."

She looked sad, but he could tell she was trying her best to hide. Damn it, Felicity wasn't supposed to be sad. He couldn't stand her thinking it didn't mean anything to him for even a second. It had meant everything. Thoughts of holding her, touching her, kissing her had been plaguing his mind since the moment he met her. And they had only gotten stronger the more he got to know her.

"No, Felicity it´s not like that. I swear it isn't like that. I…." Urgh, why were the words suddenly so hard to get out? He knew what he felt and now he just needed her to know. "Felicity I…. I like you. I like you a lot in fact, and what just happened between us means a lot to me. I don't know how to explain exactly what I feel for you, but it is something. Every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach." Oliver brought her hand down from the table and pressed it to his stomach. "At least I think it´s butterflies. I´ve never actually felt them before. You bring out a lot of feelings in me I've never felt before. It´s confusing and a bit scary but all I know is…." Oliver steeled himself for her rejection. "I want to be with you" he finished painstakingly earnest.

Felicity was quiet. To quiet, especially when it came to her. Oliver didn't dare look at her. This was it. Now she was going to reject him. Tell him he could never deserve her. It´s not like it wasn't true.

Felicity squeezed his hand, urging him to look at her. That was when he realised he was still holding it, pressing it up against his stomach. She hadn't pulled away. It gave him the courage he needed to look her in the eye.

When he did he saw that she was blinking at him in disbelief, like she couldn't quite comprehend what he had just told her. "You like me? You" she pointed at him "like me?" she then pointed at herself. Her voice was completely baffled.

He frowned at her. Why was she having such a hard time believing that he liked her? If you knew her, it was impossible not to like her. She was kind, caring, funny, fucking cute and irrevocably _good_.

"Of course, I like you Felicity" Oliver assured her. He stroked her cheek, softly. "How could I not like you" he voiced his thoughts.

"But… how…. I... when…." she stuttered in sentence fragments. She took a deep steadying breath. "You want to be with me? Like with me with me? Like kissing, holding hands, dating. That sort of thing? Don't tell me you want to be with me unless you truly mean it."

Oliver needed her to believe him, so he cradled her face gently in his hands, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Looking her in the eye, he tried to show her everything he was feeling with that one look. "Felicity Smoak. Smoak with an ak, not a ke. Will you go to dinner with me? Dinner implying it being a date. Like a date-date." He licked his lips nervously. Please say yes.

Felicity searched his eyes and when she found nothing but sincerity at his words, her face broke into the most breath-taking smile he had ever had the fortune of witnessing. God, she really was so beautiful.

She nodded yes to his question and that made Oliver's face mirror her smile. She said yes. She said _yes_. He was internally freaking out but in a good way.

"Oliver" she murmured, glancing at his lips heatedly. "Kiss me again."

He was more than happy to comply.


End file.
